Sarah and Abby Cover for Each Other
by chelsea1234
Summary: Sequel to "ABBY Covers for Sarah". Abby and Sarah each sneak out when they're grounded.When they catch each other at the mall they have no choice but to cover for each other. McAbby. Will contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

Sarah and Abby Cover for Each Other

You may have to read my other story 'Abby Covers for Sarah' for this to make sense.

Chapter One

It was one week after the ill fated, impromptu party at Tim and Abby's place. Sarah was still on suspension from school and was being dragged (in her opinion) to the NCIS everyday by Tim. Much to their disgust (mostly Abby's), Sarah AND Abby were still grounded for another three weeks.

Abby just couldn't fathom where Tim was coming from with this. She could get why Sarah was grounded, she was only seventeen and in their care. She had to do as she was told. But Abby was, well, a lot older and she shouldn't have to be treated like a kid should she?

Well, Tim spanked her on a pretty regular basis, so I guess some would say that was being treated like a kid, but she could process that and move on quite quickly. It didn't really upset her life. This grounding thing though was like being trapped. Being caged! It was destroying her free spirit! It was the pits!

Sarah was upstairs feeling equally sorry for herself. Doing her homework day after day, nothing but homework all day long while Tim watched her like a jail warden was driving her crazy. If she was really lucky Tim went out on a call with the others and she got sent down to Abby's lab. Then she got to sit THERE and do homework all day while ABBY watched her. The atmosphere down there used to be fun but not anymore. She was missing her friends.

Then came the call that Sarah didn't know whether to be happy or miserable about. Another investigation call out.

"Get your gear." Gibbs had said as usual.

"Down to Abby Sarah." Tim had said as usual.

"OH God Tim! Please don't make me go down there again." Sarah pleaded.

" I Don't blame her Probie." Tony said under his breath.

"I also do not blame her McGee. It is bad down there." Ziva said adding her bit .

Tim had to smile. He knew her reasons for not wanting to visit Abby's lab. He had ignored it as much as he could but it was getting to everyone. The fact was that Abby was in mourning, for her freedom. While she was carrying on this private protest she insisted on playing dirge music so loud that nearly everyone had given up going to the lab at all unless it was unavoidable. Even Gibbs!

Gibbs stuck his head out of the elevator in frustration "I SAID GET…YOUR….GEAR!!!!" They all bustled towards the elevator, Tim speaking as he gathered his gear.

"Alright , you can stay here while we're gone. Don't move from here except to go to the head. Ya here? No cell and no playing games on the computers. I'll talk to Abby when we get back.

"Thankyou, thankyou thankyou Timmy! She ran after him and gave him a hug.

When they'd been gone about half an hour Sarah started to get bored. She was also feeling kinda guilty about being mean about going to Abby's lab. She could phone her. Tim said no cell . He didn't say anything about using the office phone.

Picking up Tim's phone she hit the speed dial for Abby's lab.

"Hey Abs!" she said loudly so Abby could here her over the depressing din.

"Hey sweetie, how come Tim's letting you use the phone?"

"Well he's NOT exactly." Sarah said sheepishly.

"How so Mini McGee?"

"Well they all got called out on a case. Tim said I could stay here til he got back." Sarah said

"OOOHH, Sarah! Time off for good behaviour, well done."

"How ya feelin?" Sarah asked

"Pretty miserable. Actually, better now I can have a break from this stuff." Abby said while switching to her normal music. Not much point being miserable if Tim wasn't there to notice.

Sarah giggled. "Do you think he knows what your doing?"

"Doing what?" she answered innocently. She was really thinking 'Probably, but I'm counting on the fact that with enough pressure from everyone else being sick of it he'd cave.'

"Abby! I know what you're up to and Tim probably does too." she said perceptively.

"Don't know what you're talking about. Better go and get some of this work done. See ya hun" and she hung up leaving Sarah wondering what she could do next.

Just as she was about to give up and get on with her homework again, her cell phone started ringing in Tim's desk. Shit! What should she do? Hell she knew what she was going to do, checking the caller id to make sure it wasn't Tim checking up on her , she answered it.

"Hey! Sarah here!"

"Oh God!! You have no idea how much I want to get out of here. This place really blows!"

"Really!....... Oh ….No ….I can't… .Yeh but if they catch me…..No I'm already in enough trouble as it is. I don't know maybe a couple of hours. I guess so……Ok. I'll meet you down at the mall in about ten minutes." Sarah hung up her cell and switched it off. Popping it in her back pack without thinking.

At the same time though Abby was organizing her own quick getaway. Her friend Carol had rung her and asked if she wanted to meet her for coffee. There was no way in hell she was going to tell her friend that she was grounded. Well she probably would tell her, but only after she'd broken out and gone to meet her anyway. So anyway, the timing couldn't have been better. All the team were out on the case. Sarah was upstairs doing her homework and she could duck out for an hour or so and Tim would never know….. perfect!

Sarah had already left NCIS and was heading into the mall as Abby was just leaving the NCIS building .Neither of them noticed the other leave.

Sarah and her friends greeted each other like they'd been separated for a year. It felt sooo good to taste freedom. She didn't think she could have stayed cooped up one more day. Linking arms she and her friends walked towards the food court.

Abby met Carol at the entrance to the mall and after they exchanged greetings they decided to head to the food court too as Abby new she didn't have much time. While Carol was choosing her coffee, Abby went to get a cafpow from the vendor.

Sarah and her friends had all chosen their food and drinks and were about to sit down at te other end of the food court when it happened. A boy with a hoodie pulled down over his face, grabbed Sarah's back pack and took off like lightening and ran out of the exit before Sarah or her friends could even think about catching him. Sarah screamed.

Abby's hair stood up on the back of her neck and she spun around in shock at the sight and sound of Sarah obviously distressed. She ran to her immediately and threw her arms around her neck. "What's happened? Sarah tell me, what's happened?" Abby pleaded.

"My bag…my back pack he stole it"… Sarah managed to get out between sobs.

"It's alright Hun we'll buy a new back pack. It doesn't matter."…Abby crooned "….but"

"It's not alright Abby, you don't understand. My cell phone was in the bag. I took it from Tim's desk and I forgot to put it back. He's gonna know I took it." Sarah cried.

"Shit!" Abby said the enormity of the situation just hitting her. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at NCIS doing your work?"

"Aren't you?" Sarah said snippily.

"We're gonna have to tell Tim the truth." Abby said.

"Which is what Abs? That you found me here after I snuck out because you snuck out too to the same place?"

"Don't forget that you stole your cell phone OUT OF HIS DRAW?"

"Technically it's not stealing if IT BELONGS TO YOU!" Sarah said just as loudly putting on a bit of a show now for her friends.

"Right!" Abby said pointing to Sarah "YOU WATCH YOUR TONE! Actually just be quiet while I figure this mess out. "

You people… she said pointing to Sarah's friends " better run along to wherever your supposed to be before I get the NCIS people, remember the ones from the party at my house, to come and arrest all your asses!"

They fled! Carol was just standing there with her mouth open wondering how a simple cup of coffee had turned into such chaos. "I know there must be a pretty amusing story that goes with all this and I'm not going anywhere until I here it. And don't you dare leave anything out."

They sat down at the table and began there sad tale. Only when it was recounted it didn't sound that sad to Carol, as a matter of fact she was laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair…literally. When she was finally able to get herself under control she looked at them seriously and said "I know !!!"

"What?" they both said at once with a ray of hope for a solution.

"You two are in some deep shit!" she said bursting out laughing again. "I'm really sorry I have to go." And she walked away shaking her head and still laughing.

TBC

Please take a minute to review if your reading. It only takes a minute. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for the reviews and alerts. It really helps if you know what's working and what isn't :)

Sarah and Abby Cover for Each Other Chapter II

"Please don't leave yet!" Abby called out to Carol. "I could use some help. I really don't know what to do."

Carol turned around seeing her friend was genuinely worried, she stopped laughing and came back. "Ok. I'm sure we can think of something but I've gotta ask you something first."

"Shoot!" Abby said happier now her friend wasn't deserting her.

"Umm…. I think that maybe Sarah might need to go to the bathroom and wash her face." She said motioning her head towards Sarah as she gave Abby a pointed look.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I can take a hint; I'm not a child you know. Just ask me to leave if you want to talk about me."

"Quite the opposite as it happens, I just want to talk to Abby about something personal. But if you'd like the direct approach, fine. Would you please go away for a little while so that we can talk privately Sarah ?" Carol said unimpressed.

"Sure thing." She said stalking off to sit at another table.

"Geez Abs what's with her attitude all of a sudden?"

"Just a phase I guess."Abby said shrugging her shoulders. Anyway what did you wanna ask me?" getting really nervous now that they were running out of time.

"What's got you so stressed about this? You're not scared of Tim are you Abby?" she asked her face etched with concern.

"NO! No really. Tim's a sweetie, he would never hurt me. He'll probably yell, and ….he'll probably spank me." She said sheepishly.

"Well I'm sure that will really upset you!" Carol said sarcastically. "It's not exactly like you hate being spanked."

Abby grinned "Yeh, well I like THOSE type of spankings." She sobered. But we're talking about something different here. It's hard to explain. It's the whole breach of trust thing. I hate that look on McGee's face."

"Then I don't think you really need my help. You know what you have to do. Tell him the truth." Carol said slowly squeezing her hand. Then flashing a cheeky grin she said "Unless you want to make it worse than it already is?"

"Na. I can't do it to Tim again. …Abby took a deep breath. How will I tell Sarah that I'm gonna to tell on us."

"Just tell her. Abby I'm no authority on kids but……"

Just then Abby's cell phone rang……oh….hi Timmy. Yeh um……. I'm just a bit busy…. How long will you be. ….Ok , I'll see you then. Abby hung up from Tim.

Carol just shook her head. "I guess it's making it worse then. ABS! What were you thinking? Now what are you gonna do?"

"Ok. Firstly. I guess I have made it worse. Secondly, I wasn't thinking and lastly I have no idea what I'm gonna do next."

"You should have just told him Abs. What I was trying to say before was, the attitude,"...…she pointed with her head towards Sarah. "Could be because she knows she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"She does not!" Abby said indignantly. "I can be as strict as any parent." At Carol's wry grin she added "Apparently just not today."

"Anyway, we've gotta get back to NCIS and we'll have to replace Sarah's stuff first so we better hurry." Abby said with a big sigh and a small smile "Wanna help?"

Carol shook her head again. "Your ass is grass kid or should I say KIDS? Come on! Where'd she get the backpack from?"

With that thought in mind, they found Sarah and went about replacing the stolen items. Abby's mind was already racing ahead trying to figure out how she was gonna make the bag look old and get Sarah's old number on the new cell FAST.

Abby looked her watch, "Shit! We need to go!" They hugged Carol and raced off to the NCIS building.

"Call me!" Carol yelled as they raced away. She couldn't wait to see what the outcome of this little escapade was gonna be.

As they entered the Navy yard Abby and Sarah were both praying that they'd be able to get inside and settled before the team returned. Thankfully, luck was with them. No one was back yet. As they entered the elevator Abby hit the stop button.

"Right. We're not gonna have time to fix the number at the moment so you're just gonna have to put the cell back in Tim's desk and hope that he doesn't try to phone it. We'll take care of that later. Stick to him like glue and then he'll have no reason to ring if you're standing right near him. Well I guess he wouldn't call anyway if the cell was in the drawer. Although he might try if the phone went dead but it's dead anyway because it's not……."

"Ah, Abby ?" Sarah said stopping her.

"Yeh sorry. I know I get a bit carried away when I'm nervous." She said.

"I noticed!" Sarah said.

"Hey! You do need to watch your attitude Miss." Abby said tapping Sarah on the back of the head. "I'm trying to help you here."

"Us! Abby! You're helping US remember! You're in trouble too!" Sarah said in a smart ass voice.

"OKayyy! We don't have time to get into this right now but I'm serious. CUT THE ATTITUDE SARAH! I'm the ADULT here." Abby said, seriously starting to regret not just telling Tim and letting Sarah take the consequences. "Go and put the cell in Tim's desk and I'll drop your back pack up here to you when I've finished with it." She banged the button to start the elevator and stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry I made you mad Abs!" Sarah said, seeing that Abby was seriously miffed. "I was just joking." Abby looked at her through narrowed eyes not entirely convinced but eventually deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"That's ok Hun! But you better not make a habit of it !" Abby said giving her a hug.

"'Cause I can be really strict too you know!" she said through the open doors but Sarah had already left the elevator and was on her way to Tim's desk. "HMMmff!" Abby huffed to the empty elevator "I don't think that girl is taking me seriously."

When the elevator stopped at Abby's floor she quickly exited, hurried into her lab and slammed the dirge music back on as she pulled on her lab coat. She spun around and banged straight into Ziva who was standing there holding an evidence box with her mouth open.

"OH HI! When did you get back?" Abby said nervously. "I didn't see you……um …Did you take the stairs?"

"Abby have you just BEEN OUT somewhere?" Ziva said incredulously. "Aren't you supposed to stay here? Didn't McGEE? Aren't you floored? You know, don't answer those questions. I do not want to know anything about it." Ziva thrust the chain of evidence form at Abby to sign and then pressed the elevator button shaking her head as she left.

TBC

.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for the Alerts and Reviews they really help. They also make me really happy :)

Sarah and Abby Cover for Each Other Chapter III

Abby stared at the closed elevator doors and blew out a puff of air. Well looks like Ziva's not gonna be part of the backup plan this time. She couldn't really blame her after the last time. It was never her intention to get Ziva in trouble with Tony. At least there was one less thing to feel guilty about. And she did feel guilty. She felt terrible deceiving Tim again. Although she hadn't actually lied. She only told him she was busy, and she WAS really busy. One could even say run off her feet.

Still, she had left the lab, that wasn't the right thing to do, but holy crap she just couldn't stay cooped up any more minute. Who would have thought that Sarah was thinking the same thing. Anyway, they just had to stop Tim from finding out about this time and then they would be free and clear. All they had to do was stay out of trouble from then on. How hard could that be? "Shit!" she said out loud to nobody. Impossible for her and Sarah seemed to be following in her footsteps. Who was she kidding the chances of HER staying out of trouble were zilch. I just don't know how I attract trouble like this, she thought.

Putting down the evidence box that she just realised she was still holding she picked up the bag that held the box from Sarah's new cell, the new back pack and a couple of odds and ends and stowed them in her locker. Turning the key and popping it in her pocket she turned to find Gibbs staring at her. "What's in the locker Abs?" he said quietly.

"Ummm…. My lunch." She said trying to sound as normal as possible although knowing that that was the dumbest answer possible.

"What's on your lunch?" Gibbs asked straight faced, not fooled in the slightest.

"Huh?" she said

"Whatever's on ya lunch must be pretty good if you've gotta lock it up and put the key in your pocket."he said this time breaking out into a huge grin.

Abby was speechless. She just stood there, the computer in her head whirling but coming up blank.

"More important than the evidence box that you HAVEN"T EVEN TOUCHED YET." He continued, not smiling anymore. Oh she's up to something again he thought.

"Never mind Abby, when I get back upstairs I'll have MCGee come down and give you a hand."

As the elevator doors closed on Gibbs he broke into another knowing smile. Oh yeh...... Abs I don't know what you're up to but McGee will be giving you hand alright before your finished. More than likely across your ass he thought .

Back upstairs Sarah just got the new cell phone into Tim's desk as the elevator dinged announcing the team's return, except for Ziva who had gone to Abby's lab with the evidence box. "Hey Sarah" Tim said "Get much work done?"

"Umm… A bit yeh." she said not quite looking him in the eye.

"Ok….well you better get back on it then." Tim said looking at Sarah closely. Something's up here he thought.

Opening his drawer to put his badge and sig inside Tim noticed something not quite right. Taking it out he examined it discretely. Then put it back and slammed the drawer shut. What the hell is a brand new cell doing in here in place of Sarah's cell phone? Whatever it is will have to keep for now he thought. I can't deal with it just yet.

Down in the lab as soon as Gibbs left Abby shot into her office to retrieve the back pack from her locker. She knew she didn't have much time so she raced to the ladies room and hung it behind the door. There was no way McGee would go in there, so it was the perfect place to hide it until she could dirty it up and get it back to Sarah.

Back in the bull pen Tim was just mulling over this new dilemma when the elevator dinged and Gibbs appeared. "Get with Abby McGee." He said and added, " You might want to keep a close eye on her. She doesn't quite seem herself."

"On it boss." McGee answered. Oh great, he thought. He was hoping that Abby wouldn't have had anything to do with the new cell phone in his desk. What the hell have they done and what are they trying to cover up now. On his way to the lab he turned to Sarah.

"Keep working." Is all he said. He really wanted to say more but didn't. She waited 'til he was gone before she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Down in the lab Abby was unpacking the evidence box as Tim arrived. "Hey Abs." he said kissing her and giving her a squeeze.

"Hi Timmy." she said not really meeting his eyes.

She's feeling guilty about something he thought.

"What do you need?" he said not really wanting to show his cards just yet.

She rattled off what he would need to get started on and went on with her own work.

"You ok?" Tim asked.

"Fine." she said quietly.

Yep something's wrong.

After about ten minutes had passed Abby said "I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Ok."Tim said concentrating on what he was doing but not missing the slight hint of nervousness in her voice. He would have loved to have followed her to see what she was up to but he had a better idea. There was surveilance cameras everywhere in this place.

I'd better move fast she thought.

Rushing into the ladies room she removed the back pack from the plastic carry bag and threw it on the floor. She then proceeded to jump up and down on it in her platform boots doing her best to dirty it up and make it look old. Pulling the nail varnish out of her pocket that she had stashed there she wrote SARAH McGEE and decorated it with hearts and flowers to make it look something like the old bag. Waving it under the hand dryer she let up a silent prayer that they wouldn't get caught. Examining her work with a critical eye she wasn't really satisfied but time was of the essence here.

Poking her head out of the door to check no one was coming she headed for the stairs. Leaping up the stairs as fast as her platforms would allow her she finally reached the bullpen. "Hi!" she said brightly trying not to attract suspicion from anyone (especially Gibbs). "Sarah left her backpack down in my lab . Just dropping it off. Thanks .Bye." she said. Not wanting to alert Tim to the fact that she'd been upstairs she took the stairs two at a time to get back to the lab.

"OH YEH! hehehe I forgot all about it." Sarah said to a now empty doorway.

By the time Gibbs, Tony and Ziva looked up Abby was gone, as fast as she had appeared.

"Something goin on here Sarah?" Gibbs asked with his trademark glare.

"Umm no." she said nervously. "Abby was just dropping off my back pack."

"What's that smell!" Tony said sniffing.

"Noticing the new writing, Sarah quickly covered, stashing the bag under her desk. "OH it's just some nail varnish that got spilled in my back pack."

Ziva smirked but kept her head well down. She couldn't wait to see what all this was about.

After taking a quick minute to catch her breath, Abby strolled into the lab and started checking her machines.

Tim was keeping a watch out of the corner of his eye and the silent panting she was doing like she'd just come from the gym didn't go unnoticed. He had to smile. Whatever the hell she'd been up to she was gonna be easy to catch this time. She looked worn out!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Once again a big thank you to those who reviewed. It really is appreciated :)

This is quite a long chapter. Sorry I couldn't find a good place to cut it off.

Sarah and Abby Cover for Each Other Chapter IV

As the workday was drawing to a close Tim had a plan to put his idea into effect.

He didn't want to spoil the surprise he had for Abby and Sarah though, so down in the lab he suggested to Abby that she drive herself and Sarah home and that he would catch a lift with Tony or Ziva.

"Why, whatcha workin on?" Abby asked not suspecting that he was up to anything. Just some surveillance tapes I have to get through.

"Ok." She said " What do you want me to do about dinner? Any idea what time you'll be home?"

"Actually Abs" he said taking a chance but he was pretty sure of his hunch, "I was thinking we might have everyone over for a movie night and pizza or chinese?"

"Yes !yes!yes!" she said jumping up and down and clapping. Tim almost felt guilty for trying to catch her out, she was so excited.

"We could watch……" she started but Tim cut her off.

"Your grounded remember? You don't get to pick. I'll bring home the movie and the food Ok?" he said with a grin."Actuall I'll probably get a cab as I've gotta make stops."

"Sure Timmy." she said "Tell Sarah I'll meet her up in the bull pen in about ten minutes. I just have to put my babies to bed."

Upstairs Tim asked Gibbs if he could have a word in his office. They headed to the elevator and when inside Gibbs flicked the switch.

"Yes McGee?" he said "This about Abby and Sarah?"

"Yeh boss it is. Abby's been acting strange all day. She's quiet, won't look me in the eye. She's acting down right sneaky."

"You don't say." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"And when we got back today and I was putting my gear away, Sarah's cell phone that I'd taken away from her was gone……and a new phone was in it's place."

"That IS strange." Gibbs said in an obvious kind of way.

"Anyway you know how they're both grounded…"

"We all know that Tim. We hear nothing else from the pair of them. Sarah with her pouting and Abby with her dirge and loss of freedom crap!"

"Yeh, well I'm almost a hundred percent sure they snuck out today when we were out in the field." Tim explained. "If it's ok with you I have an idea but I'm gonna need your and the others help."

Also I'd like to go through today's security tapes to see if I can find something that might incriminate them so to speak."

"Ok with me Tim but I don't know how I can help."

"Well here's what I'm thinking. I go through the tapes and make a dvd of anything I find. Abby thinks that you and Tony and Ziva are coming around for dinner and a movie." Tim started to explain.

"And when you put the movie on, Abby and Sarah are the stars of the show." Gibbs just grins finishing for him. " Could work."

"So you'll come boss?"

"Sure! Dinner and a show. Wouldn't miss it McGee." Gibbs started the elevator and got out at their floor.

"Tony, Ziva dinner at Tim's place. 20:30 Be there."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then at him. They were a bit confused but they both agreed. Tim didn't tell them why because he didn't want to risk giving the game away.

He got stuck into the video footage and making his home movie. Unfortunately, he didn't have any footage of what happened between when they left NCIS and when they got back, but he had enough stuff from before and after to prove they were up to no good.

A while later at Abby and Tim's, Ziva and Tony were just arriving. They were closely followed by Gibbs. Ducky and Jimmy weren't able to make it at such short notice. Abby explained that Tim was just picking up the food and soon everyone was sitting with drinks chatting and laughing. Abby had tried unsuccessfully to get Sarah to come out of her room and join in but she wouldn't budge. It wasn't long 'til Tim arrived.

"Hi Boss, Ziva, Tony. Hey Abs." he said giving her a kiss and putting the bag of Chinese containers on the table. Although he wasn't sure that's exactly how he wanted to greet her when he'd seen her antics on the tape.

"Where's Sarah?" Tim asked quietly.

"She wouldn't come out." Abby said. "She said it's boring."

"Did you tell her she has to come out?" Tim asked a bit cross.

"We can't really make her watch a movie. Can we?" Abby said in hushed tones.

"Of course we can. We have guests. She doesn't get a choice. I'll talk to her."

Tim knocked and then entered Sarah's room. "Hi." he said. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like a movie with the same people I'm forced to spend every day with. They're yours and Abby's friends not mine." She said not looking up from her magazine.

" Sarah you don't have a choice. Come on," he said tapping her on the leg, "put the magazine down and get moving."

"NO! That's just not fair. I'm sick of you bossing me around." Sarah didn't move.

"I SAID PUT THE MAGAZINE DOWN AND MOVE!" Tim's anger was simmering. "NOW!!!"

Realising she had pushed her luck as much as she dared, Sarah dropped the magazine and got up quickly not taking her eyes off Tim as she moved out of the door.

Everyone in the living room called out their greetings and went on talking, trying to hide the fact that they'd heard the fiery exchange.

They all sat around the table eating and talking at the same time as usual, even Sarah was having a good time. Then it was time for the movie. They all settled on the sofa or easy chairs. Tim pulled Abby onto his lap. Sarah sat on the floor near Tony and Ziva.

"What movie is this anyway Tim?" Abby asked.

"It's a surprise. You're gonna love it. It's sort of a horror movie. It's about two young ladies who sneak out even though the hero has told them to wait inside. They know that the monster always kills the silly girls who venture outside but they decide to risk it anyway." Tim said straight faced.

Gibbs almost choked on his 'Jack'.

"OOOHHH!! Good choice Timmy!" Abby said. "I knew you'd pick something I'd like."

"I always aim to please." He said kissing her cheek. She really was cute even when she was in a heap of trouble.

Sarah just rolled her eyes, not believing she was being forced to watch a stupid horror movie with these people on a Friday night when all of her friends were probably out partying. Still it could be worse. At least Tim hadn't found out about them sneaking out today.

Taking a deep breath and a firm hold on Abby Tim started the DVD. "Where'd ya get this from Probie the quality is really bad." Tony said . Ziva , starting to catch on, dug him in the ribs and silently motioned for him to be quiet.

It wasn't long before the team could be seen entering the elevator. Then the footage cut to Sarah talking on the phone. Once she realised what was going on she tried to make a quick escape but was frozen with Tim's very stern "Freeze!!" She did.

Abby knew any attempt at escape would be futile so she covered her face with her hands and then as a second thought opened her fingers so she could peek through. Just in time to see Sarah take her cell phone from Tim's drawer and answer it. Her stomach churned as she watched Sarah hang up the call and put the phone in her back pack and then head for the elevator. The next frame was of her leaving the navy yard. Sarah snuck a look at Tim but his eyes were staring straight ahead at the screen.

Knowing what was gonna come next Abby tried to cover her face completely but Tim took hold of her hands and pulled them down, gently turning her face to the screen. She saw herself laughing as she talked to Carol on the phone. Watching as she hung up her lab coat and locked the lab door Abby turned to Tim "I can explain…..."she started to say but had no idea really how she would even begin to explain. "Well..I…" still not being able to think of something to say. Tim just looked at her steadily in the eye and put a finger to her lips.

"SHHHH!!" He said there's more. She shushed as she watched herself on screen walking out of the navy yard.

Tim stopped the movie. "Ok folks. Intermission. I'm going to make popcorn and then the half time entertainment is going to be Abby and Sarah with their rendition of WHATEVER THE HELL THEY WERE DOING AFTER THEY LEFT THE BUILDING."

When Tim had gone into the kitchen to make the popcorn Sarah and Abby exchanged glances. Tony burst, unable to keep his hidden mirth to himself any longer. Ziva managed to hide a smile behind her hand and Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. Even though he was struggling himself to keep it together.

Sarah whispered to Abby "What are we gonna say happened?"

"The truth Sarah! The man has video footage. The games up. We're caught. We should've told the truth in the first place. We were wrong." Abby hissed quietly.

She didn't like the way Tim was acting. "Shit! She said to no one in particular I thought I liked scary movies .This is turning out to be the scariest movie I've ever seen." This set Tony off again and this time he and his whole body shook while he tried to control his laughter.

Tim soon returned and passed out bowls of popcorn. "Ok girls, the floors all yours.

Sarah you left the building first so you can start. Tell us all who were you talking to on your cell and where did you go after you hung up?" Stand up and tell us he said motioning to a spot on the floor in front of them.

Sarah stood. 'This is stupid Tim. I know your gonna spank me anyway. Why do we have to play this stupid game. Just get it over with."

Tim looked her directly in the eyes. "Oh, I'm definitely gonna spank you, later, but I want to know what happened and your going to tell me now." Everyone was quiet waiting to see what Sarah was going to say next.

"My friends called and I heard my cell ringing in your drawer, so I answered it. They asked me to meet them at the mall so I did. Then someone stole my backpack and my cell phone was inside it . I knew you would find out and I started yelling and crying because I didn't want to get in trouble. Then Abby came over...." Tim put his hand up to stop her.

Motioning Abby to stand up next to her he said "I take it this is where you come in Abs? How did you come to be at the mall?"

Abby stood. "Well Carol rang and asked me to meet her for coffee. So I met her at the mall for coffee. Well she had coffee but I didn't really want a coffee so I got a caf......."

"We don't care what you drank Abby."Tim interjected.

"Right. Sorry. So we were about to sit down when I heard Sarah cry. I didn't even know she was at the mall I thought she was at NCIS and that's what she thought too. That I was at NCIS, in the lab. We raced over to her and she told us what happened and she said she was scared because of the cell phone and taking it from your desk. Then we realised if we told you that you would know that we snuck out." She took a breath.

So I talked to Carol and she thought I should tell you the truth but then you rang and I couldn't do it and that's when I decided that if you just didn't find out about THIS time that WE could really stay out of trouble from now on."

Tony filled his mouth up with popcorn to stop from laughing out loud. Gibbs glared at him but then did the same thing. After a big gulp of his bourbon.

Abby continued with the story. "Then Carol decided to help us, so we bought a new backpack and a new cell phone and some pink nail varnish."

I'm not even gonna ask about the nail varnish Tim thought.

"Although that was one of the hardest things for me."

"What was?" Tim asked

"The nail varnish McGee. Do you know how many shades of pink there are? I mean I usually just buy black... "

Tim held his hand up again. "STOP! Are you telling me that through all this deceit , the hardest thing for you, was choosing the colour of the NAIL VARNISH?!"

"Not literally McGEE! It was just a manner of speech!" Abby said as if he should have understood.

Tim waved his hand for her to continue.

"So then we said goodbye to Carol and we went back to NCIS."

"Right! You may both sit down now while we return to the show." And Tim pressed the button on the remote to start the movie which showed Abby and Sarah entering the navy yard.

You could have heard a pin drop as Gibbs Tony and Ziva all waited with baited breath to see what was gonna happen next. They weren't disappointed.

In the elevator Abby could be seen getting the cell phone out of it's packaging and passing it to Sarah. After she left the elevator she went to the desk where she was supposed to be working and opened up some books and spread some pens around to make it look like she'd been working.

As she heard the elevator ding again she quickly opened up Tim's draw and popped the new cell phone inside shutting it quietly. The team filed in minus Ziva and the footage cut to Abby's lab.

They watched as Abby turned on the music and put on her lab coat just as Ziva arrived with the evidence box. Tony looked at Ziva but she just put her hands up "What? I know as much as all of you do. I am also in the darkness." Satisfied that she was innocent Tony hugged her and they both turned back to the movie.

As Ziva entered the elevator again they saw Abby run into her office and stuff a large shopping bag into her locker, turn the key and then put it in her pocket. They also saw Gibbs standing behind her.

Abby could feel Gibbs eyes boring into the back of her head. "Sorry Gibbs." she said sheepishly.

"You WILL be if you ever lie to me again." Gibbs said knowing that she was already in a heap of trouble with Tim.

After Gibbs was back in the elevator they saw Abby race into her office again and get the bag out of her locker. Running down the hallway with it the footage shows her hanging it behind the ladies room door, then running back to her lab where she is unpacking the evidence box as Tim arrives.

Nothing interesting and then, the show gets really exciting as Abby is seen to be going to the bathroom.

Total control in the living room was lost then as everyone (except Tim and Abby~ who could see the funny side but didn't dare laugh) burst into loud gales of laughter at the sight of Abby jumping up and down on the backpack in her platform heels, decorating it and drying it under the hand dryer.

"So that's what that smell was." Tony interjected finally getting himself under control, only to lose it again at Abby running up the stairs and into the bull pen and then back down the stairs.

Tim thought this would be a good time to turn the movie off. "That's all folks. I hope you've enjoyed the show." He said smiling. "Come again." He said dryly.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva took this as their cue to leave. After returning their glasses and bowls to the kitchen and gathering their things they headed quickly to the front door.

As Tim closed the door behind their very amused guests he turned to face the delinquents.

Sarah promptly burst into tears. When Abby moved to comfort her Tim grabbed her arm. "Don't you Dare." He said deadly quiet. "Sarah , go to your room and get ready for bed. Then stand in the corner and wait for me."

"But..." she started to say.

"NOW!" he said and she ran.

Turning to Abby he shook his head. She wanted to say something but she honestly couldn't think of anything to say.

"Speechless Abigail?" Tim said. "Funny thing, so am I."

"CORNER NOW GO!" he said sending her off to the bedroom with a very loud smack to her backside.

TBC

Please review if your reading. It only takes a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou again for the reviews. They really are appreciated and they help.

Chapter V

On the way to the car Tony and Ziva looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh My God Zee........."Tony said with tears of laughter blurring his vision. "I'm so glad I have you. I would much rather share my life with a trained ninja assassin any day than live with that pair of brats. Poor McGee."

Ziva giggled but didn't say anything, she felt bad laughing about her friend behind her back. Abby's heart was too soft but she didn't mean to get in trouble. Tony was right about one thing. That Sarah COULD be a brat and poor McGee was being driven to distraction by their antics.

Gibbs was smirking to himself as well. Even he had to admit that it was a pretty damn funny night. He hadn't laughed so much in a long time. When Abby came on the screen jumping up and down on that back pack it was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen. All jokes a side though those girls were getting out of control. He didn't know Sarah that well but he knew that she was acting pretty much like a normal teenager. Admittedly one who was in serious need of an ass warming, but pretty normal just the same for this these days. Kids are so outspoken now. It was Abby he was really worried about. It wasn't like her to be so deceitful. The thing was though, she wasn't really covering her own ass, it was Sarah she was was wrong though and she couldn't be allowed to get away with all that carry on. Still he would have to stay out of it for now, it was none of his business unless Tim asked for help. God knows he was trying. That was very clever of him with the DVD and all. Hell he thought, I probably would have just blistered their asses on the spot. I just might too if either of them lie to me again.

Upstairs Tim was doing some thinking himself. Both the girls were standing in the corner and so far not a peep out of either of them. He knew they were both expecting a spanking, was that enough? He'd spanked them and grounded them last time for all the good it did. Both of them said they were sorry, promised it would never happen again and then went off and did whatever the hell they wanted anyway as soon a s his back was turned.

Sarah's attitude was getting worse not better. She had never acted this way for her parents. Of course she was younger then and the temptations were not the they never really said no to her. No reason to buck if there's nothing to buck against. He'd just have to keep trying with her.

As for Abby, he was totally at a loss. Why she was acting like a juvenile delinquent all of a sudden he had no idea. He hated when she was acting like was so much about Abby that he adored. Apart from the obvious physical things. He loved that Abby was so free spirited. Even when she was acting like a total smartass, it didn't worry him it actually made him smile, that was HIS he couldn't take the lying. And when she avoided looking him in the eye, it nearly broke his heart. The intimacy they shared when they looked into each others eyes was the thing he loved the most.

It had a lot to do with Sarah. He knew that. Abby hated the thought of his sister not loving her anymore. She didn't really know how to be the bad guy. If only Abby would stop shielding her. The stupid part was that Abby was protecting Sarah who in return was treating her like crap. She was totally losing respect for Abby.

Anyway he couldn't leave them standing in there forever. What was he gonna do? The only thing he could do he supposed. Get stricter.

On the way to their bedroom he stopped at Sarah's room and knocked. "Sarah I'll be in soon, ok. You can get out of the corner and sit on your bed while you wait." He thought she'd been standing in the corner long enough and he didn't know how long he was gonna take to deal with Abby.

"Ok." was the only response.

Walking into their bedroom , he looked at Abby standing with her head down. He knew she was sorry. He could tell by the way she was standing. No fighting back. No arguing. Just sad. Shit! That made it really hard. Still what else could he do, he had to make her listen. With a heavy heart he mentally prepared himself to do something he hoped he'd never have to do to Abby.

As Abby heard Tim's belt being pulled through the loops she couldn't help her sharp intake of breath. Uh! Oh! Shit! She thought. I don't think that's a good sign.

"Getting ready for bed first Timmy?" she said hopefully.

"No." is all Tim said.

"Seriously McGee, the belt? You've never used the belt .Well there was that one time but ....."

"ABBY!!!" Tim said sternly. "This is serious." The flash of her usual perky self helped him a little. "And yes, the belt. I hoped I'd never have to use it too but you don't listen. Or you listen and then totally ignore what I've said. Come over here." he said taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the bed. Sitting her next to him he turned her to face him.

"Look at me Abby." He said, "I am deadly serious about this. You will not lie to me. Not for any reason. If there's anything that you've done that makes you not be able to look me in the eye, then you've done the wrong thing. Expect to be spanked. Hard. Not a hand spanking that you can forget about in a few hours but a hard spanking with my belt. If you don't like it, don't want it, don't lie. Simple. That is the only reason I'll use the belt. Are we clear?"

Abby nodded.

"Answer me please Abs."

"Yes I understand. Timmy I didn't mean to lie it just all kind of snowballed."

Tim stopped her. "You shouldn't have snuck out at all but as soon as you realised that Sarah was at the mall too, you should have rung me. Everything else after that point was lying."

"Let's get this over with." Tim said. "Lie over the bed Abby."

"Not over your knee?" She asked sadly.

"Not this time Abs."

Abby lay over the bed and covered her face with her hands. Tim doubled his belt in his hand and stood behind her. He placed his hand on her back to steady her and brought the belt down with a hard thwhack. Abby jumped slightly at the line of searing pain across her backside but tim held her in place as he followed this with equally hard burning smacks until he had tanned her entire bottom over and over again. Abby was crying hard and her breath was hitching in deep sobs. After a few more whacks across her sit spots, Tim stopped and threw the belt on the bed.

As he sat beside her she crawled into his lap and continued to cry while he rubbed her back and rocked her, his own face awash with tears buried in her hair. "I'm sooo...... so....rry...Timmy." Abby cried between sobs.

"I know, I know shhh,shhhh." Tim soothed.

After some time Abby spoke.

"I'll be......ok.....you better go and see to Sarah." Abby said.

"Yeh, I will. I won't be long ." he said.

"Take your time." Abby said in a husky voice " I wouldn't want the brat to feel neglected or anything. She deserves some of your undivided attention as well. Feel free to take the belt." The burning in her ass was making it difficult for her to empathise with Sarah just at the moment.

Opening Sarah's door Tim shook his head. "Shit!" he said out loud to an empty room.

Sarah was gone.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou to everyone again who reviewed . It is very much appreciated.

Chapter VI

Abby was behind Tim in a second. "Whata ya mean she's not there Tim?"

"She's run off!"

Tim pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial. "Ah Boss, I think we might need some help."

"What's happened?" Gibbs asked not entirely surprised.

"It's Sarah, she's run off."

"Check her room out Tim. See what's missing. I'll round up the others and we'll be right there."

After hanging up Tim joined Abby who was already going through Sarah's things. "She hasn't taken much with her but she has gotten changed out of her pyjamas. Judging by all the clean clothes that are all over the bed and the floor, I'd say she wanted to look 'just right,' pretty safe to say she's either out with a boy or she's with her so called friends."

Tim was firing up the computer to access the copy of the list of friends they had compiled after the party the other week, just as Gibbs and the others arrived.

"Whata you know Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Abby thinks she is either with friends or a boy. She hasn't taken much with her so we don't think she's run away, but her room looks like she's gotten ready to go out somewhere." Tim answered as he typed. "I have a list of all the trouble makers and their addresses from the party the other week . I think it's pretty safe to say she's with one of them. Question is, do we try and find her or do we sit tight and wait for her to come home?" he asked no one in particular.

A very bedraggled Abby in Tim's loose sweats with her pigtails all askew and mascara that had run and dried all over her face from crying appeared in the doorway.

"You go and find her Timmy and bring her back here and then tan her ass good. "

Tim couldn't hide his smile of relief. No sign of protection from that quarter this time.

"Find her it is then." Tim said. He moved to give his Abs a reassuring hug and kiss. "Don't worry, we'll find her Abs. They headed off.

They split the list and Tony and Ziva took half and went in their car, while Tim went with Gibbs. Gibbs was pleased as this gave him the opportunity to talk to Tim.

"So, you talked to Abby?" Gibbs said hoping it would be enough to make Tim open up. See if he was ok.

"Not so much talking Boss." Tim said quietly, unsure of Gibbs reaction.

"You spanked her then?" Gibbs asked although he already knew the answer. It was obvious by the look of Abby that her evening had been anything but pleasant.

"With my belt." Tim said warily.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised or that she didn't deserve it." Gibbs said with a grin. This immediately put Tim more at ease.

"What about Sarah?" he said next.

"Never got that far Boss. I sent her to her room, told her to wait for me, by the time I'd dealt with Abby, she was gone. Honestly, I'm at my wits end with her. She has no respect for Abby at all anymore. No matter what she's told she just does what she wants anyway."

"Well you can't really blame her there Tim. I love Abby but she needs to set a few boundaries show Sarah that she's not a pushover. Stop being a co-conspirator. Though judging by how pissed she was tonight you my have had a breakthrough in that department." Gibbs chuckled.

"God I hope so." Tim said smiling. They slowed but kept driving as there was no sign of life at the first address.

Several addresses later and they had still come up with nothing. Tim opened his cell and hit Tony's number. "Any luck?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, but I do have an idea. It's Friday night. Frat party night. Think we might spin past the closest frat houses and see what we can find."

Tim sighed. "Great idea Tony." He had to admit it was a good idea but he didn't even want think of his baby sister at a frat house party with college boys.

Tony and Ziva hadn't had to check out many frat houses before they found a very drunk Sarah McGee in the front yard of one of the houses in the arms of an equally drunk boy who looked to be at least 21 years old. Tony flew out of the car in a second before Ziva had a chance to stop him.

Pulling out his badge he spoke to Sarah first "Get in the car Sarah."

"Nooo...don...wann....a" she slurred.

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!!!!" he yelled. By now Ziva was trying to pull Sarah without much luck towards the car.

"Hey .....leav her alon ... she doesn....wann." her drunken friend also slurred trying to pull her other arm.

"Look you moron. She is barely seventeen years old. Now l suggest you let go of her before I ARREST YOUR SORRY ASS." Tony said really losing patience now.

"But...Shis Twenty two.....she said." The drunk mumbled although he had let go of Sarah's arm.

"Oh Well! It must be true if she 'SAID IT' you GENIUS!" Tony said sarcastically pushing him over onto the grass and turning his attention to helping Ziva with the very uncooperative McBrat.

Sarah tried to take a swing at Ziva who managed to duck but was now yelling some not very nice things in Hebrew. Tony rolled his eyes and picked Sarah up and threw her over his shoulder smacking her ass all the way to the car. After stuffing her unceremoniously into the backseat and locking the door they drove off, Ziva phoning Tim to let him know what had happened.

As they were driving back to Tim and Abby's house Ziva said "You should not have spanked her you know. It is not our business ."

"Actually Ziva it became my business when I got pulled out of my bed to go and look for her bratty little ass. She probably didn't feel it anyway but it sure as hell made me feel a lot better. Do you know how dangerous that was? What could have happened to her? Anyway she's safe now." he grinned giving Ziva's leg a pat " It was only a couple of taps. The kid had it coming. She'll have a lot more to worry about than that when McGee gets a hold of her."

Tim sagged with relief when Ziva called to say they'd found her. "Thank god. Ziva you can tell her from me see's really in trouble now. I'm gonn......"

"Ah ..McGee that might have to wait a while. She's drunk." Ziva said. When she told him WHERE they'd found her, his mouth hung open.

"McGee?"

"Sorry Ziva and thankyou and Tony."

"Do you want me to phone Abby?"

"No I'll try but last time I tried to phone the line was busy. She's probably trying to contact Sarah's friends. We're not far off, I'll see you soon." He hung up and dropped his head onto the dashboard in defeat.

"She ok Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"If you count being found outside a frat house with some low life with his hands all over her. Not to mention the fact that both of them were rolling drunk, then yeh I guess you could say she's ok." Tim said. "What the hell is wrong with her? Anything could have happened ."

"Well, thankfully it didn't. She's ok! Apart from the mighty hangover and I'm sure the mighty sore ass she's gonna have tomorrow. She'll survive. And so will you and Abby." he said looking Tim in the eyes. " I don't know everything about kids McGee but I know you and Abby need to talk, you need to get on the same page. Otherwise Sarah's just gonna play you one against the other. She'll keep testing the two of you to see what she can get away with. You'll do o.k. I know you will." He patted Tim on the shoulder and they got out of the car, noticing that Tony's car was already parked and empty.

Upstairs Tony and Ziva had just knocked on the door a few minutes before with Sarah propped between them. Abby raced to the door and threw it open "Sarah! Thank god! Oh, thankyou guys! Sarah........." she finally took a closer look. "Are you drunk?" she asked stunned.

"As a skunk!" Tony said leaning away from her while trying to support her at the same time.

"SARAH?" Abby said louder concerned that her face was so pale.

"I......don ......fee.....well" Sarah started to say but before she could finish she threw up all over Tony's shoes and pants.

Gibbs and Tim had arrived behind them just in time. They all were speechless.

Tony could'nt hide his complete and utter disgust or the fact that he was now dry heaving himself. "He......lp me...hel...p..me" he said between heaves. Everyone jumped into action at once.

Gibbs and Ziva towed Sarah straight to the bathroom where they sat her in the shower clothes and all. Gibbs turned the water on full belt and told Ziva to watch her while he went to make sure that Tony didn't kill McGee.

Abby had fetched some gloves and was trying to get Tony's shoes off while Tim went to fetch something for Tony to wear.

Producing a jar and scraper Abby started to scrape some of the vomit into the jar.

"What the hell are you doing Abby?" Tony said more worried about his shoes and pants.

"Tox screen she said. Just to be sure." Always a scientist.

"Reassessing the situation, Gibbs realised that Tony was also going to need a shower so after having a quick word to Abby he donned gloves and started to help Tony while Abby went in search of clean pyjamas for Sarah.

One look at the glare Gibbs was giving him and Tony stopped complaining and started to help himself.

Abby and Tim met in the hallway each with a bundle of clothes. "Timmy?" Abby said. "You might wanna have these." She said passing him a half empty pack of cigarettes. "I just found them in her underwear drawer." Tim smiled. Not about the cigarettes but because Abby came to him as soon as she found them. The old Abby would have probably hidden the packet and then tried to fix the situation herself. Maybe there was light at the end of the tunnel.

Tim dropped the clothes he was carrying and pulled Abby into a big hug. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her gently trailing his fingers down the tattoo on her neck. Then the moment was broken with Tony's dulcet (not) tone.

"VOMIT HERE PEOPLE."

"Geez McHorney , I can't believe your making out in the hallway while I'm wearing your sister's puke." He said in disgust.

Realising Tim and Abby had made a breakthrough Gibbs hissed "Put a sock in it Dinozzo! What are you five?"

"Sorry Tony." Tim said. Abby and Ziva'll have Sarah out of the shower in a minute. Here's some clean clothes. "I'm gonna go and put on a pot of coffee."

"Any Chinese left?" Tony asked brightening.

"I'll look." Tim said barely hiding his disgust.

It was an hour or so later when the circus had finally died down and everyone had gone home. Tim put the last of the cups and dishes in the dishwasher while Abby had a shower. Although it was late Tim decided to put on some Jazz to help him relax. He sat on the sofa with his eyes closed. They would really have to do something nice for Gibbs, Tony and Ziva, Tim thought. They really went above and beyond tonight.

When Abby came out of the shower she put on one of Tim's shirts and went in search of it's owner. "Hey Timmy." she said when she found him sitting in the dark. "Whatchya doin?"

"Hey Ab's. Nothing. Come and sit with me?"

"I'm not really up to much sitting Tim." She said with a pout.

"Come and lay with me then." he said.

He lay down on the sofa and she lay on top of him burying her face in his neck. He kissed her head and gently caressed her bare skin.

"No panties?"

"Too sore."

"You know you deserved it. Don't you?"

"Yeh, I think I finally get now Tim. We have to stick together."

"Tim?"

"Yeh Abs?"

"I've really missed us. You know the 'us' that used to tell each other everything."

"Me too."

"Tim?"

"Yeh Ab's?"

"No matter what the consequences are gonna be, I'll never lie to you again. I promise."

"Thanks Abs."

"And Tim?"

"Yes Abs?"

"What are we gonna do about Sarah?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I'll handle it tomorrow."

"Tim are you gonna use the belt?"

"Probably."

"Good."

Tim chuckled.

"Let's get some sleep now." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Tim?"

"Yes Abby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou all again for the reviews and alerts. They made my day :)

Chapter VII

Abby was the first to wake up the next morning. After a quick shower to wake herself up a bit, she dressed and went to the kitchen to put on some coffee. Hearing moaning noises coming from Sarah's room she grabbed some Ibuprofen from the cupboard and went to see how she was.

Abby knocked and was greeted with a loud moan from inside the room. Opening the door she had to hide a smile at the sight before her. Ahhhh yes , she thought. There really is nothing like your first hangover. Sarah was laying on her side with her head hanging over a bucket that had been put next to the bed for her last night. Her hair was matted and dishevelled and her face was about as green as the paint on the wall. Except for the big black circles around her eyes.

Abby went to the bathroom and rinsed out a washcloth which she placed on Sarah's forehead. " Not feelin the best huh kiddo?" she said rubbing her back. "Here take these." Abby said offering the pills and a glass of water.

"I caaannn't. I can't swallow. I'm dying here and I feel sick and my head feels like it's gonna explode." Sarah whined. "It's too light in here could you shut the drapes."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Come on hun, take the 'll make your head feel better at least."

"Didn't you tell Tony you know how to make a miracle hangover cure?" She asked."Can't you make me that?"

"No can do Sar. You know what the best thing is about your first hangover?" Abby asked.

"I'm sure your about to tell me."

"Yes, yes I am. The best thing about your first hangover is that you feel so bad that it stops you from even thinking about drinking for a very long time. It's the whole needing to learn a lesson thing. So that's a no to the hangover cure. You better just take the pills because that's all I'm offering right now."

"You're such a bitch sometimes Abby." Sarah said turning over in a pout. "If your not gonna help me you may as well just get out."

"PARDON ME?!!!" Abby said hands on hips.

"You heard!" was the only reply.

Abby crept up until her mouth was very close to Sarah's ear and she spoke very softly. "I'm gonna let that slide this time, because I know your not well but believe me, you're in no position to be making us any more angry than we already are."

"Just get out and leave me alone to die in peace." Sarah shouted while putting a pillow over her head.

Hurt but deciding that she wasn't helping Abby left and shut the door. In the hallway she bumped into Tim who was just getting up. "Hey Abs....... you ok?" he said worried. Abby burst into tears.

"She hates me." She sobbed.

"She doesn't hate you Abs. It's just teenage angst or whatever they call it. What happened?"

"I took her some headache pills and she didn't want them. She wanted me to make her the magic hangover cure. She heard me talking to Tony about it. I said no. That she needed to feel the hangover so she remembered not to drink again. She got mad and she called me a bitch and she told me to get out." Tim hugged Abby hard and she cried even more.

"I'm so sorry Ab's that she hurt your feelings but she didn't mean it. She's feeling sick and she's gotta know how much trouble she's in. On top of that you said no to her. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you but Sarah's not used to you saying no. She's testing you."

"Ya think?" she said a bit brighter.

"I know." he said smiling, "But if it makes you feel any better, when I spank her I'll give her a couple of extra hard smacks for making my girl cry."

"With the belt." She said with her eyes narrowed.

"Yes with the belt." Tim said with a chuckle.

After they'd had breakfast Tim took Sarah some food and a coke. "Sit up a bit Sis" he said.

"Don't feel like it." She said sullenly.

"Don't really care." Tim said back. "Sit up and eat this food and take the pills. Then you can go back to sleep for a while but after lunch we're gonna talk. Actually, I'm gonna be doing most of the talking and you'll be mostly listening. Don't bring your bad attitude. I'm not in the mood." Sarah didn't say anything else but she did start eating.

Abby and Tim spent a quiet morning watching TV in bed. Tim sitting against the headboard, and Abby on her tummy with her head on his lap, while he played with her hair. They were both exhausted from the lack of sleep and all the upset of last night. The thought of what could have happened to his little sister was enough to make Tim sick. He was going to have to get on top of this attitude. It was getting dangerous.

Seeing that Abby had dosed off, Tim decided to give Gibbs a call. He promised he'd let him know how everything was today.

After getting off the phone Tim felt a bit better about things. He fixed some lunch and then called Abby and Sarah out to join him. they both sat down Abby very gingerly, and Sarah plopped herself down. "This looks nice doesn't it Sarah?" Abby said smiling at Tim.

"Thanks Abs." Tim said mirroring her smile.

"I guess." Was the predictable response.

"Your looking much better now Hun."

"I guess."again.

They continued eating and when they were finished Sarah got up to leave. Tim put his hand on her arm. "Sit please." He said.

Sarah rolled her eyes but sat.

Tim turned her face to look at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me again."

"Ok Sarah from now on this is how things are going to go."

"While your suspended from school, you will come to NCIS with us as usual. You will do your school work in the morning."

"What about the afternoon?"

"I'm getting to that. Gibbs has kindly offered you a job in the afternoons until you go back to school. You will do filing. Run errands, go for coffee stuff like that. Anything he asks you to do. While you work for him you will answer to him. So don't piss him off. He won't like it and neither will you."

"So am I gonna get paid for this job or am I just a slave?" Sarah asked.

"Last warning for the attitude Sarah and yes you will be paid." As quick as a smile appeared on Sarah's face it disappeared again as Tim delivered the but.

"BUT, the money that you earn will go first to Tony to help pay for his new shoes and to have his pants cleaned. Then to Abby to pay for the new cell phone that she bought to replace your old one. You will get that cell phone when you go back to school.

"Why do I have to pay for Tony's stuff?" Sarah asked.

"Because last night in your drunken stupor you threw up on his pants and shoes." Tim answered.

"OH GOD!!" she said mortified.

"The next thing is probably the most important one. When you speak to Abby you speak to her with respect. She is an adult and you live in her home. Abby is allowed to say no to you and you listen to what she says. I love her and if you make her cry again like you did this morning you won't sit for a week. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Abby." Sarah said actually showing some remorse.

Now what you did last night was the most irresponsible thing you've ever done. It was disobedient, it was stupid and it was very dangerous. You were drinking god knows what with people that you didn't know, you lied about your age and you didn't even have a cell phone on you . It was damn lucky that Tony and Ziva found you when they did. That boy could have raped you or worse."

"So in case you don't think it goes without saying NO DRINKING AT ALL."

"But all my friends drink."

"Get knew friends."

"But everybody drinks some."

"Everybody except you."

Sarah just folded her arms and pouted.

Tim didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and then he threw the half full pack of cigarettes on the table. "What can you tell me about these?" he said looking into her eyes and willing her not to lie.

She almost came back with a smart ass comment but a look at Tim's face and a touch of self preservation forced her to tell the truth." They're mine. They were in my underwear draw."

"Thankyou for telling the truth." Tim said and crumpled the packet up and threw it in the trash. "There'll be NO MORE SMOKING."

"Ok, go to your room and I'll be in there in a minute." Tim said quietly.

In her room Sarah sat nervously on the edge of the bed. She had to admit she was a bit scared. Why did she keep messing things up like this? Really she didn't even know. Abby was like one of her favourite people why would she be so mean to her? Sometimes the words just came out of her mouth before she could stop them. She was still mulling over these thoughts when Tim knocked on the door. "Come in." she said.

Sarah nearly died when she saw the belt in Tim's hand. "Your not gonna use that on me are you?"

"Fraid so."

Seeing that Sarah was really nervous Tim thought it was probably best to just get it over on the bed he pulled her over his knee and pulled down her sweat pants leaving her panties in place. He peppered her bottom with fast hard smacks reddening her backside in minutes. She squirmed and kicked and tried to get away but Tim just spanked harder. He was determined that she would take him seriously this time. When she started to cry he stopped. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back until she calmed down. Then he walked her over to the corner and stood her there. Ten minutes he said.

"What? It's not finished?" Sarah asked.

"Not quite. What you did last night was serious Sarah . It deserves a serious punishment. And, you lied to me yesterday. There will be no more lying or you will get the belt every time."

After her ten minutes was up, Tim told Sarah to lie over the bed. He steadied her with a hand on her back while he brought the belt down hard on her backside." These last few are for the way you've been treating Abby." Tim said. He kept spanking her with the belt until he cold hear her sobbing.

"I'm sorry Tim and...... I'm sorry..... I made Abby cry." He threw the belt down and pulled her into a hug. When she'd calmed down he pulled the bedclothes back and settled her into bed on her tummy. Then he sat next to her and rubbed her back until he thought she was asleep. As he was about to walk out of the room she called him.

"Tim?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"Do you think Abby hates me?"

"I know she doesn't."

"Good."

"Tim?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Firstly I'd like give a special THANKYOU to peppe1951 for giving me the idea. I hope I haven't ruined it.

Also thank you again to all those that reviewed and left alerts. It makes it so much easier to write when you know what people like.

Chapter VIII

Luckily they were not called in for a case on Sunday so all the team had some time to rest and recover from the weekends events. Some obviously needed more time to recover than others. Although Abby and Sarah had to sit to eat (Tim insisted that they eat at the table together as a family) mostly they chose to lay down on their tummies.

Neither really got much sympathy from Tim, especially Sarah, who was still quite sullen despite her still stinging backside.

Gibbs enjoyed some precious downtime working on his boat, glad to have a couple of days without drama. He had a feeling he was gonna need to be fully rested and prepared when Sarah started to help out tomorrow. That girl was sure a handful and entirely too big for her boots he thought with a grin. Still he always did enjoy a challenge.

Tony and Ziva were having a quiet weekend too. Well Ziva was sort of, as much as she could while having to listen to Tony whining and complaining about McBrat and his shoes. Recalling the conversation she'd had earlier with Abby , she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sarah working for Gibbs tomorrow. They would have to see, but Ziva had a feeling it would not be dull in the office tomorrow even if they were doing cold cases.

Monday morning came and most of the team arrived at the same time. In the front of the elevator were Abby and Tim, Abby with a caf-pow and Tim with a coffee. Behind them were Tony and Ziva, Sarah and Jimmy all carrying cups of coffee. Tony had an extra one for Gibbs.

"Who's the extra coffee for?" Sarah asked Tony.

"Gibbs." He said.

"Nice." She said but mouthed 'suck up' so no one but Tony could see.

He growled at her silently and she poked her tongue out. Ziva smirked behind her hand thinking....and now it begins.

When they reached the bullpen Tim kissed Abby and everyone got out except Abby and Jimmy who continued to their own floors.

Once they'd all gotten their morning greetings out of the way and settled at their desks, Tim noticed that Sarah was still standing stalling for time by slowly unpacking her schoolwork and messing around with things on her desk. "Sit down and do your homework Sarah." Tim said.

Sarah glared at him with widened eyes, trying to transmit without words that she'd rather not sit.

"Sorry Sar, not interested. Sit down and do your work." Tim said firmly.

Not missing any of this exchange Tony grinned widely. "What's the matter Sar-ah, need a softer cushion for your chair." he teased.

"Leave her alone Dinozzo before you need your own soft cushion." Gibbs said.

Sarah smiled and poked her tongue out when Gibbs wasn't looking.

When Gibbs left the room for more coffee, Tony threw a balled up paper at Sarah to get her attention and then thumbed his nose at her. She responded with the bird which she only risked because Tim was down in the lab with Abby.

"Will you two stop before you really make Gibbs angry?" Ziva said. They both balled up papers and threw them at Ziva. Just as she threw one back at Tony, Gibbs walked in.

"David! You've been living with Dinozzo way too long." He said smacking her on the back of the head. Ziva glared at Tony and Sarah in turn. Tony and Sarah both put their heads down to work. Pissing off the ninja was never a smart idea.

They all worked steadily until lunch. Everything was peaceful. When Tim had returned from the lab, Gibbs thought he'd take the opportunity to pop down and see Abby. He hadn't really had a chance to touch base with her over the weekend and he was wondering how she was holding up.

As he walked into the lab a short while later Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and passed her the caf-pow that he'd brought her. "How ya doin Abs?" he asked.

"Fine." She said "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Big weekend..... Sarah givin you trouble?"

"No more than usual. She's just a kid Gibbs. I get it. And yes I know I've been handling her wrong. Tim has made that abundantly clear."

"Noticed you weren't sitting." Gibbs said with a smile. Then sobering. "You and Tim ok?"

Abby turned to face him and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Tim and I have never been better. I swear. Now it's nearly lunch time so if I were you I'd go have a relaxing lunch because come 13:00 hours, mini McGee is all yours for the afternoon and you're gonna need to save all your sniper/papa bear skills for her. She's tricky." She kissed him on the cheek and spun around to get on with her work.

After a quick lunch if not a relaxing one Gibbs strolled into the bull pen and up to Sarah's desk. "With me." He said walking towards the conference room. He held the door open for her and waited until she was inside before he shut the door.

"Just thought we should get the rules straight before we start.

!) You do what I ask and you don't argue. Ever.

2) You do not deviate from what you are told to do.

3) You treat every member of the team with respect.

"Even Tony?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course even Tony! Which brings me to rule number 4.

4) NO BEING A SMART ASS.

5) ABSOLUTELY NEVER LIE TO ME. EVER.

"If you break my rules I will turn you over my knee and spank you. If you lie to me you will feel my belt. Clear?"

"I guess so." Sarah said not really wanting to be there anymore.

"Pardon?"

"Yes Gibbs."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" he said with a grin. "All you have to do is behave and you'll have nothing to worry about."

Sarah's first task was photocopying. That didn't seem too bad. She delivered all the copies after she'd made them and smiled at everyone. Even Tony. She was tempted to play some kind of trick on him but she really hadn't had the opportunity with Gibbs breathing down her neck and Tim eyeing her off. Geez, anyone would think she was a five year old that couldn't be trusted.

The next job Gibbs asked her to do sucked. Filing. Shit! she thought, with all the damn computers around here why the hell did they have to have so much paper work. Her brother was a genius you'd think he could come up with some other way of getting rid of all this damn paper than having to file it in alphabetical order. What a waste of time. Sarah was getting her self quite worked up. When the stupid drawer got stuck she kicked it stubbing her toe. "SHIT!" she let out.

"Language Sarah!" Gibbs and Tim said at the same time.

Gibbs beckoned Sarah over to him. Handing her a pad and pencil he said "Why don't you see if anyone would like coffee, right down the orders and you can go for a stroll to the coffee place. It'll give you a chance to cool off." And me too he thought.

"Who do I ask?" she said.

"Everyone on the team." Gibbs answered.

"Everyone?!" she said disgusted. But there's a perfectly good coffee machine in the break room."

"Do it! Now!" Gibbs said raising an eyebrow. "And come straight back."

After stomping from desk to desk taking all the coffee orders, Sarah stalked to the elevator and slammed the button hard. Once inside with the doors closed she stuck up her middle finger imagining she was giving Gibbs the bird. Who did he think he was. As if he would spank her anyway. There had to be laws didn't there. He was probably just bluffing.

As she was about to enter the coffee place she saw a group of her friends lurking a few doors up. She smiled and waved sooo happy to see some friendly faces.

Sighing deeply she went in side the coffee shop and put in the order. It wasn't fair. Her friends all did the same thing she did, going to the party. None of them were being held prisoner. Being forced into slavery for practically peanuts. Damn Tim being so damn bossy all the time and now he'd even turned Abby against her. She could always count on Abby before, now she had no one. No one but her friends, if she was ever allowed to see them again.

As she stood waiting for her order, her mind in deep thought, one of her friends appeared beside her. "Hey Sar! Where've you been? We missed you. One minute you were with that guy and then you just disappeared. Nothing happened did it?"

Sarah did think about telling the truth but she just didn't want to look like a baby that got dragged home by one of her very annoying extended family members.

"Naah we just made out for a bit and then he called me a cab. I think I was a bit sick from all the beer."

"Oh that's good we wondered where you got to. Whata ya doin now?" she asked. "We were just goin back to Justin's house. His parents are away for a couple of days. You in?"

Sarah's mind was racing. Did she dare? Gibbs would kill her. Not to mention Tim wouldn't exactly be impressed. Still what was she gonna say. My brother and his boss won't let me? As she saw it she really didn't have a choice. What the hell! she said to herself. "I'm in!" she said.

"What about the coffees?" the vendor called out to her "And you haven't paid."

"Don't worry." Sarah said "I'm sure someone from NCIS will be here soon to collect them. They'll pay."

She looked down at the money that she'd been given to her to pay for the coffees and shrugged. Oh well she thought. My ass is grass anyway. I may as well get a new pack of cigarettes and have a really good time.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again to every one for your reviews and alerts. They really do help a lot.

Chapter IX

It had been an hour since Sarah left for the coffees. The atmosphere was tense to say the least. Gibbs temper was simmering steadily just about ready to come to the boil. Tim and Abby were frantically IMing back and forth as were Ziva and Tony. No one was game enough to pick up the phone or actually verbalise what they were worried about.

As Tim's computer silently signalled another message. He opened it to find it was from Tony.

" _You know she's taken off again McGee! Your gonna have to say something. It's your sister!"_

_"I know but I told Gibbs I'd leave her to him while she was working for him. He doesn't want me to interfere. What am I supposed to do?"_

_"SOMETHING!"_

"Ah..... Boss I think maybe Sarah's been gone longer than it takes to get coffee."

"YA THINK McGEE?!!!"

Gibbs Decided not to wait any longer. "Dinozzo! Check out the coffee place. See if she's still there." he barked.

"Why ME?........ She's such a McBrat!"

"Because I SAID SO!!!" Gibbs said head slapping him.

"On it boss!" Tony said already on his way to the elevator snarling at McGee as he walked past.

"Just in case she's not there McGee, run that list of her friends again would you?" Gibbs asked more calm now that he had decided to take action. She better be waiting in that coffee shop with a very good reason for being so long or she was gonna be one very sorry little girl when he got finished with her.

It was a tense wait for Tony to get back. All heads turned when he got out of the elevator and came to towards Gibbs carrying a tray full of now cold coffees.

"Sorry boss. She wasn't there. The guy said he reminded her about the coffees but she said that someone from NCIS would probably be there to pick them up soon."

"McGee you owe me twenty bucks. She also didn't pay."

Tim shook his head as he got out his wallet. "I'm gonna kill her."

"Not until I'M finished with her. She's on my time now!" Gibbs said snatching up the list of Sarah's friends off his desk.

"With me Dinozzo!" he grumbled and they left in search of Sarah.

Tim sat with his head in his hands. He was stunned. Sarah had been acting out sure but STEALING, and from their FRIENDS of all people.

He looked up to see Ziva sitting on the corner of his desk. "Are you alright Tim?"

"Yeh, I..... I just can't believe that she stole the coffee money. That's not just acting out. That's a felony!"

Ziva chuckled."It's hardly a felony McGee. She probably didn't even think of it as stealing. She probably thought of it more as...... borrowing.... from you. Sarah knew that you would pay back the money immediately. Therefore in her mind she was just borrowing from her brother."

"Ya think that's what she really thought?" Tim said hopefully.

"About what?" Abby said as she came into the conversation.

"About Sarah having BORROWED the coffee money." Ziva explained trying to be discreet.

"SHE STOLE THE COFFEE MONEY?!!!!" Abby said shocked "WOW!! Gibbs is gonna spank the absolute daylights out her!" she came behind Tim and gave him a big hug.

It wasn't too hard to find the house Sarah and the other kids were at. The friend had been overheard saying they were going to 'Justin's house'. So all they had to do was look down the list 'til they found a Justin. Bingo!

Knocking on the door there was suddenly silence until a teenage boy ~who looked to be about Sarah's age, with straggly blond hair~ opened the door.

Flashing their badges Tony said "NCIS! I'd like to speak with Sarah McGee please."

"No one here called Sarah McGee." The boy lied.

Exchanging a glance Tony and Gibbs opened their jackets a little making their guns visible to the kid. "Do you really want to lie to us?" The boy shook his head.

"May we come in?" Gibbs asked quietly. The boy stepped back out of the way.

A quick check found nobody in the living room so they started on the rest of the house. Tony saw a flash of movement outside on the deck. Gibbs opened the screen door and went outside. Sarah stood frozen on the spot amongst her friends. Hands behind her back hiding the cigarette she'd been smoking. She was actually regretting her actions now she saw the angry look in Gibbs eyes. Unfortunately this feeling wasn't evident in her attitude.

"Get....out....to...the...car...now! Gibbs said quietly not belying his anger. There were no allusions here. Gibbs was livid. Obviously having taken leave of her senses, instead of just going to the car, she chose the smartass route. Putting on a show for her friends.

"Am I being arrested for something ?"she asked chin in the air. Gibbs said nothing for a minute. He fully understood that this was an act for her friends. I'm a giving man, he thought. I'll give her one more chance. "I said, Sarah. Get out to the car."

Tony felt like he was watching in slow motion. Why the hell couldn't she see where this was going?

"NO!" was the one word that sealed her fate.

Ok, you little brat. Gibbs thought, you wanna give your friends a show let's give them a good one! He reached behind her snatching the cigarette out of her hand and grinding it under his boot. "You shouldn't smoke Sarah. It's bad for your health."

Her friends all watched with their mouths open as he propped his foot up on the step and tossed her over his knee. About twenty hard spanks later he set her back on her feet. Glaring at him with tears of outrage in her eyes she stomped out to the car without looking back. She was never going to live this down. NEVER.

Tony just shook his head and followed Gibbs not saying anything.

"Something wrong Tony?"

"No ....it's just...well..in front of her FRIENDS Boss?" Tony tried to ask without criticizing.

"Look! I know it seemed mean, but those are kids are trouble. She STOLE today. Her antics are escalating fast towards crime. They need to be nipped in the bud before she gets in real trouble. Trouble we and McGee and Abby can't get her out of. She challenged me because she didn't want to lose face in front of her friends. I couldn't let that slide. What if next week these so called friends are robbing a liquor store and she hasn't got the guts to stand up to them? She has to know that when someone in authority tells her something. They mean it. No means no. I was acting in her best interests. I would never shame her like that for no reason."

"Sorry Boss it's just that we all love the little brat."

Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't say your sorry, and so do I."

When they reached the car they found Sarah sitting in the back seat, tears running down her face. Gibbs turned to face her from the driver's seat. "That didn't have to go that way you know. You made a choice by defying me.....She said nothing.

Sarah?" he said quietly.

Sarah crossed her arms and looked out the window. "I spoke to you." Gibbs tried again. "Answer me!" he said now getting irritated.

"Sorry, did you ask me a question?" Sarah said "I thought it was more of a statement."

This kid really is a piece of work. Tony thought trying to give Sarah 'the look' to stop playing up. I can't figure out if she's not very smart, really smart or just a total smart ass.

"You are in no position to play the smart ass here. You still have one hell of a spanking coming....not to mention...."

"A spanking COMING?" Sarah interrupted. "You already spanked me!"

Gibbs chuckled. "That wasn't a spanking. That was just a couple of love taps because you wouldn't do as you were told and you were showing off in front of your friends. You practically dared me. Miss you and I have a lot to talk about when we get back to the office." He turned and started the car.

Sarah gulped and sat quietly the rest of the way.

It seemed like no time at all and they arrived back at NCIS. Sarah was marched into NCIS in between Gibbs and Tony for fear that she'd run off again. Geez, why don't they just handcuff me she thought. Once she was back inside the building Gibbs ordered Tony to take her to interrogation and leave her there.

Tim saw Gibbs coming back alone and panicked slightly. "You didn't find her? He said. Gibbs pulled him to one side.

"We found her Tim, she's in interrogation room three. Get Tony to explain what happened back at the house. I'm just going to leave her in there for a bit before I go and talk to her."

"Sure Boss. Um Boss? You're going to spank her?"

"Are you ok with that? I think it's important that I follow through on my threat but if you'd ra....."

"No Boss. I trust you. What she did was serious. If she got away with it this time .....well god knows what she'll do next."

"Thanks Tim. I'll look after her I promise." Gibbs went along to the observation room so that he could watch Sarah for a while. He wanted to see if she was really as blase about the whole thing as she seemed. He was pretty sure it was an act but he just wanted to watch what she did when she was left alone. Wouldn't hurt to make her sweat for a while either.

After talking to Gibbs Tim went down to see Abby. She could probably do with a hug about now and he was damn sure he needed one. When he got there he found Tony and Ziva already there. Tony was filling them in on what had happened at this 'Justin's house'. When Tim came in he started again from the beginning.

All their mouths gaped in shock when he got to the part where Sarah had refused to get in the car. He told the story in great detail by mimicking the looks on Gibbs and Sarah's faces. He even had the voices down pat. When Tony told how Sarah had said flat out 'NO' on the second request to get to the car, Abby covered her face with her hands.

"I can't look." She said "this is scarier than the scariest movie I've ever seen and I love scary movies." Tim put his arm around her. Partly to comfort her and partly to quieten her so they could hear what happened next.

"I think I can guess what is coming." Ziva said scrunching up her face.

"We all can." Tim agreed, his face and ears red from embarrassment at his sister's behaviour.

Abby just nodded with her hands over her face.

'That's right folks. He spanked her over his knee in front of her friends." Tony said and that's not all."

"Oh my god! There's more?" Tim said massaging his temples.

"When we got in the car, Gibbs tried to explain that she'd left him no choice. Nicely even.....she wouldn't answer him. When he tried to make her answer him she said "Sorry did you ask me a question? I thought it was more of a statement." They all just stood in awe.

A trained ninja assassin who knows how to use any weapon. A forensic scientist and two NCIS agents that carry guns and none of them would EVER dare to speak to LEROY JETHRO GIBBS in that fashion.

Abby turned and punched Tim in the arm. " McGEEEE you left her WITH ANGRY GIBBS.......HE'S GOING TO KILL HER !!!! I'm going up there."

"No you're not Abby." Tim said in a firm tone.

"I am." Abby said trying to get past him.

"Stop it Abs. I don't think it's a good idea." Tim said holding her back.

"Well I DO! I just want to talk to Gibbs." She said hands on hips.

Ziva was trying to pull Tony discretely towards the elevator. It wasn't easy though, he was too busy enjoying the show. When she got him out of earshot she whispered "Tony! We should not be there listening to their fight. They do not need an audience. Come on." Reluctantly he allowed himself to be ushered into the elevator.

"Geez Ziva! It was just getting good. Pressing the button to shut the door she just rolled her eyes.

In the lab, the battle continued. "Gibbs is busy Abby. He told me he would look after her and I trust him."

"So do I but I'm still going up there!" Abby said, stubbornly trying again to get around Tim. Tim shook his head. He was all out of patience today with troublesome females. Grabbing her round the waist he twisted her around landing four sharp smacks to her still sore bottom.

"OWWW!!! Tim that HURT!" She shouted.

"Good! Now if you don't want anymore then I suggest you knock it off! Tim said in a tone that Abby recognised very well.

"Fine!" she said Stomping back inside her office.

Tim turned sadly and moved towards the elevator. Just as he was about to get in Abby came flying at him and threw herself around his neck.

"I'm sorry Timmy." she said "I just hate not knowing what's going on up there."

"I do too Abs. But we have to trust Gibbs on this. Whatever he does to her, she deserves it." He said returning her hug. "You don't really wanna go up there and watch do you?"

"Naa . Your right." She said. "Wanna hang out here for a while?" she asked.

"Yeh sure. We'll wait together." He said kissing her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think.

Chapter X

Gibbs watched through the observation window as Sarah sat at the table determined not to show any emotion. Her face was impassive. To the untrained eye she would probably seem like a kid that couldn't care less. Bored even. But Gibbs wasn't untrained and he could see the difference. She was plenty worried. Her head barely moved but her eyes shifted nervously from the mirror to the door. She nibbled on her bottom lip and her knee bounced rhythmically under the table.

Sarah knew there was a room behind the mirror and she knew Gibbs would be there watching her. That's what made her so determined to act like she didn't care. Of course she cared. She couldn't believe some of the things she'd done today. Why? She'd asked herself so many times. The answer still eluded her. The closest she could come up with was to prove that she could. It sounded lame even to her. Now she had upset everyone.

Gibbs must hate her. Tim and Abby were never gonna forgive her. Not even Tony was her friend anymore and Ziva looked at her like she would like to strangle her most of the time. All she had wanted was to be free. Nobody understands. Now she was too embarrassed to ever face her friends again. She hated Gibbs for what he did. To be treated like such a child in front of everyone. She may as well just curl up and die. Couldn't even do THAT while they were holding her prisoner. This sucked. Big time.

Why were they keeping her in here so long. They wouldn't arrest her for the coffee money would they? It was only twenty dollars. Anyway what could they really do she was underage. Where was Tim? Or Abby ? No one had even come to see if she was alright. Maybe they had just given up on her. Maybe really was alone now. With this last thought a single tear ran down her face.

That was the moment Gibbs was waiting for. He entered the interrogation room. It didn't go unnoticed as Sarah quickly wiped her face on the back of her hand. Gibbs sat on the other side of the table and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Talk to me." He said quietly. She didn't answer. He got louder. "What the hell was going through your head that you could justify taking off without a word to anyone. Taking money that didn't belong to you. Stealing it actually, to buy........ I suspect.......the cigarettes you shouldn't have been smoking, at a house you weren't supposed to be at with people you weren't supposed to be seeing while you WERE supposed to be working for me."

Sarah shrugged.

"That won't float! Answer me." Gibbs barked.

"You're making it sound really bad." Sarah said childishly.

"I'M making it sound BAD." Gibbs smirked.

Gibbs flipped open his cell and punched in a number. "Ziva, bring me some paper and a pencil."

He said nothing while waiting for Ziva. Sarah just fidgeted with her fingers.

When Ziva entered she didn't dare make eye contact with Sarah, she passed the paper and pencil to Gibbs and left quietly.

"We talked about rules yesterday before we started." He started scratching them down on a piece of paper. He slid the list across the table towards Sarah. "Now you're gonna write down which of these rules you broke today." He slid a blank piece of paper across the table towards her and tossed her a pencil. She looked at them but didn't move.

"NOW!!!" Gibbs shouted.

Sarah jumped. Looking first at the list. She picked up the pencil and started writing.

Didn't do as I was told. I argued

Deviated from what I was told.

Didn't show members of the team respect

I was a smart ass

She slid both lists back across the table to Gibbs.

"You left one off. STEALING!" Gibbs said.

"It wasn't on the list." Sarah said sounding braver than she felt.

"Guess it should have been. I honestly didn't think it would be necessary." He took Sarah's hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Never imagined that you would steal from anyone, let alone from your family and that's what we are Sarah is a family. We care for each other and we care for you."

That did it. Tears streamed down Sarah's face and she looked into Gibbs eyes she sobbed. "I'm sorry....... I didn't mean it.....I"

"I think I believe you but that's not gonna be enough. You know that you have to be punished. You knew that you'd be punished when you decided to go this route." He said letting go of her hands and standing up. "This is what's gonna happen."

Picking up the list of offences she'd written he said "I told you that if you broke any of these rules that you'd get a spanking over my knee. So that's four spankings." Sarah opened her mouth but considering the trouble she was already in, decided to keep quiet. "You'll get one spanking everyday for the next four days." As for the stealing, in my books it's the same if not worse than lying so you'll get another spanking today and I'm gonna use my belt. Sarah started to cry. "That's not all. When you go home tonight I want you to write a separate apology to every member of the team you took coffee money from and anyone you have disrespected. Tomorrow you will deliver them to each person WITHOUT an attitude. Clear?"

Sarah nodded. "I wanna see Tim." She said panicking.

"You'll see Tim after we're finished." Gibbs took Sarah's hand, sat down and pulled her over his knee. He waisted no time peppering her backside with hard spanks. Sarah squealed and kicked and wriggled, after a couple of extra hard swats to her thighs she tried to get herself under control but her ass was burning. She still hadn't fully recovered from Tim's spanking so it didn't take much to relight the fire. After Gibbs was convinced he'd made his point. He stopped, pulled her into a brief hug, kissed the top of her head and took her over to the corner.

" You're in this corner for the next ten minutes. I want you to think about how your actions today have hurt your family and how you've made things so much worse for yourself." Gibbs said and he sat down in a chair to wait. Sarah stood in the corner with her head down crying quietly.

Down in the lab Abby and Tim were discussing what they should do about Sarah. "Well I think that if Gibbs has handled it then it's over." Abby said. Tim obviously wasn't sure "But what about the smoking Abs. We can't just ignore that."

"We could make her smoke the whole pack until she throws up and never wants to smoke again."Abby chirped in helpfully.

"Ah.... no, I don't think we'll risk giving my sister lung cancer to make a point."

Horrified Abby said "I would never wanna make her really sick Timmy. It just that it worked for Ben on the Walton's! Grandpa caught him......"

"Yeh, I know Abs but I don't think it would be a really good idea. What if we print out a lot of information off the net and we make her do a project on the peril's of smoking."

"That's a great idea Tim and I know a really great site with lot's of gory horrible pictures. I'll do it now." She said happy to have something positive (As positive as it can be to look up stuff on smoking and lung cancer) to do.

"Oh and Tim?"

"Yeh Abs?"

"Your pipe's going in the trash."

Tim opened his mouth to argue but then shut it again. She was right. It wasn't a good example even if he didn't actually smoke it.

Back in interrogation the ten minutes was up. Gibbs walked over to the corner and guided Sarah back to the table. Slipping his belt through the loops with a whoosh Gibbs said "Bend over the table and hang on." He placed his hand firmly on her back to make sure she kept still. Not wanting to drag it out any longer than he had to he brought the belt down with a hard crack. Sarah cried out in pain as the first stroke fell. She had lost count of the licks but it felt like her ass was on fire. A few more and Gibbs could see she'd had enough. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back. When Sarah had pulled herself together she sniffed as she said "Can I go and see Abby now?" Gibbs was a bit taken back that she hadn't asked for Tim but he smiled. "I think we can do better than that." He said flipping open his phone and hitting speed dial. "Someone here wants to see you Abs."

Abby quickly hung up telling Tim about the call and running for the stairs at the same time not wanting to wait for the elevator. She took the stairs two at atime and was soon at the interrogation room door. Opening it carefully and poking her head in she was nearly knocked off her feet by a sobbing Sarah throwing herself at her. "I'm so sorry Abb.....by." She said.

"SHHH,shhh it's ok hun it'll be ok. Let's get Timmy and go home."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah and Abby Cover for Each Other Chapter XI

Once again to those who have reviewed, I thank you. If your reading and you haven't reviewed, let me know what you think. It helps :)

Chapter XI

As Abby and Sarah walked into the lab to find Tim still waiting for them Sarah

looked anxiously at Abby. "Come on Hun, it's your brother." Tim held his arms out to

Sarah and she flew into them.

"Hey, we can make this alright he soothed."

"I'...m ......so.....sorry Tim.......I don't........know......why I .....di.....d.....it."

Tim hugged her hard and rested his chin on her head until she calmed down and was more able to get her words out.

When her breathing started to return to normal and she seemed more in control Tim finally spoke.

"You have to do better than that Sarah." He said in a kind but firm tone.

"Timmy she's tired, I think she's been through enough today don....." Abby started to say.

Tim put his hand up to stop her interrupting. Abby was about to protest further but stopped at the warning glare Tim was sending her over Sarah's head.

"I'm just gonna shut my babies down and go and talk to Gibbs for a minute......about the case...... I'll see you up in the bullpen, ok?" Tim nodded

"Now. Why would you do those things Sarah? In fact why are you acting this way in general? It's not like you."

"I don't know." Sarah said shrugging. "I.....just ....I don't know. I just get kind of angry and..... I just kind of feel....... I guess I sort of feel kinda fearless. Like no matter what's gonna happen to me it's not as important as what I'm about to do or who I'm with. I hate being bored and I can't help it makes me mad to have to do what other people tell me."

"I see." Tim said in a low tone. "How do you feel that's working for you about now?"

Sarah gave a small grin for the first time. "Not that great. Like I'm gonna have to lay on my tummy in the car to get home? Can I?"

"Nope." He answered giving her a not too gentle pat on her sore bottom. "No more breaking the law for you miss. You'll be sitting in the seat and wearing your seatbelt. Anyone who has done all the things you've done today not to mention pissing off Gibbs, on purpose, deserves a sore ass and..... " Tim stopped to answer his ringing cell phone.

"Hey Abs we'll be there in a sec... she's fine.......no I didn't....... Of course not. Abby...... I know she is........" The phone suddenly went dead .Tim shook his head, turned off the lights and locked up for Abby. Putting an arm around Sarah he said "Come on , let's go and save Abs before she gets herself in real trouble with Gibbs."

Up in the bullpen when Abby had arrived she stomped straight over to Gibbs desk.

Tony and Ziva's heads popped up from their desks wondering what this could possibly be about now. Tony had a huge smile on his face. This day just got better and better. They'd started out doing cold cases and thinking it was gonna be a really boring day and it had turned out to be the complete opposite. Non stop action all day. Just when he thought the fun was all over ...........

"What did you do to her!" Abby said to Gibbs hands on hips, pigtails swinging. Gibbs took off his glasses and put them patiently on the table before he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Upset about something Abby?" he said not really surprised at the impromptu visit. He was surprised that it took her this long.

"Why was Sarah sooo upset? She could hardly speak! Well she did speak a little and she could be speaking now. I don't know because I'm not down there any more but Tim is, so she could be talking to him but more than likely he's speaking to her and she's listening. Unless .....he ....wouldn't spank her again......" she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open and hit Tim's speed dial. Ok but Tim is she ok? ......You didn't yell at her did you......?."

Tony and Ziva looked over at each other and rolled their eyes. They were both thinking Sarah deserved anything she got at this point. Gibbs started to get up from his chair.

"Timmy, you didn't give her another spanking did you? It's just that she's already so upset........" Gibbs closed her cell phone and turned her around to face him.

"Leave Tim alone Abby. If he's trying to talk some sense into Sarah he has that right."

"I love her too Gibbs." She said putting her hands back on her hips. "And you didn't answer me. What did you do to her?"

"I gave her two spankings. One with my hand and one with my belt." Gibbs said blandly and I made her stand in the corner. I may as well tell you she has three more spankings coming. One every day for the next three days. And she has to write apology notes to every member of the team that she took money from and/or she was disrespectful to. If she can't do THAT without an attitude, she'll get more. While she's working for me, she WILL behave."

Tony looked over at Ziva and mouthed OUCH! She raised her eyebrows and looked back over to where the show continued.

"That's TOO MUCH GIBBS! YOU'RE BEING REALLY MEAN! SHE'S JUST A KID." She yelled incensed, as she stomped her platform boot.

Tony by now had leaned back in his chair with his feet on the desk waiting with baited breath to see what would happen next.

Gibbs spun her around and landed a mighty swat to her backside that stopped her in her tracks. "Enough Abby!" he said. "Yes I realise she is still a child. A child that today acted like a reckless spoiled brat that was determined to do exactly what she wanted without caring what the results would be or who she let down or worried. She knew what would happen and I followed through. Now she knows I mean business. She deserved every swat she got and some and if your attitude doesn't change real damn quick you just might be next."

Abby lowered her eyes and backed down. "I'm sorry Bossman I guess I just get kind of maternal or something. I don't want her to feel unloved.

"I get that Abs, that's why I called you up to interrogation when I was done. Sometimes kids need a soft motherly touch......."

Just then the elevator dinged signalling Tim and Sarah's arrival.

"But sometimes Abby they need the firm hand and loud voice of their father. Sarah doesn't have either of those at the moment so you and Tim are fulfilling those roles. Don't try to stop Tim from being the father figure she needs. Ok?"

"And Dinozzo get your damn feet off that desk and finish your report before I put my boot up your ass." He said taking the last swig of his coffee before he threw the cup in the trash.

"On it boss!" Tony said starting to frantically type.

As Gibbs was about to sit back down at his desk he looked up to find Sarah standing in front of him. When their eyes met she threw her arms around his waist and said sincerely "I'm sorry Gibbs."

"Don't say you're sorry. BE sorry and don't do the same dumb stuff." He said returning her hug. "Why don't you three get going. Sarah has some stuff still to get through." The three chorused there good byes and left.

It was a very uncomfortable ride home for Sarah all round. Her ass felt like it was on fire. No shifting or wriggling or moving around eased the burn. Not to mention thinking about all the apologies she had to write when she got home. That would mean sitting at a desk.

When they were inside the apartment, Tim told Sarah to sit on the couch. They had to talk. Oh God not again she thought tears springing to her eyes.

"Don't worry Hun" Abby said "Your not gonna get another spanking tonight."

" Just wait on the couch Sarah please." Tim said. As soon as Sarah was out of ear shot Tim dragged Abby down the hall to make sure they weren't overheard. "Abbyyyy!" he hissed. "You have to stop jumping in and saving her from me. I'm not the enemy!"

"I know, I know, I know........I didn't mean to interfere it just came out. I'll be quiet now I promise." Abby said holding up her fingers in the scouts honour sign.

Do you really promise Abby? Cause I WANT us to show a united front but if your gonna side with her it'll only make matters worse. You can stay in another room for a while if you would rather." Tim asked sternly.

"I said scouts honour didn't I?" Abby said "Look I'll even pinky swear."

"No, no if you PROMISE I trust you." He said looking anything but sure.

They went into the living room hand in hand to find Sarah lying on the sofa. "Sit up." Tim said gently patting her on the leg. We have to talk.

She almost swore when she sat up but managed to keep it inside her head at the last minute. Her gut was telling her this wasn't the time for bad language. Abby noticed her reaction to the pain, but also managed to keep her promise by not saying anything.

"So when Gibbs and Tony found you today you were smoking."

" Um.......yeh........I was." She said head down.

Tim lifted her chin with his fingers so that he could see her face. "Where did you get them from?"

"I bought them." Sarah said putting her head down again.

"With what money?" Tim asked even though he knew the answer.

"The money people gave me to pay for their coffee." She said fresh tears forming in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"Right! Tonight you have a get out of jail free card. One time offer. I want to make this crystal clear, so look at me.......If you EVER take anything that doesn't belong to you again, from ANYONE, you will have me to answer to. I don't care what other trouble you've been in over it, it won't matter. YOU WILL DEAL WITH ME AND I WILL NOT BE HAPPY! GET IT?"

"GOT..... IT." Sarah said starting to really cry now.  
"GOOD."

"Now the smoking. Go and get the rest of the packet."

"I don't have it. When I left with Gibbs and Tony I didn't get a chance to pick them up." Sarah said quietly.

"I'll take you at your word this time but I better not find out you lied or else. I'm not going to spank you this time but it stops now and you are going to be punished.

Sarah was trying hard to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Luckily self preservation had finally kicked in.

"Abby has printed out a lot of information on the dangers of smoking. You are going to write me a 10,000 word essay on smoking and the danger it poses to your health." Tim said looking at Abby for input.

"I know, we could make a really cool diorama with a blackened lung and a hear.." Tim gave her the warning look.

"But the essay would be more age appropriate."Abby said. Not nearly as fun she thought but I guess that's the point. At Tim's steady glare, she made like she was zipping up her mouth and throwing away the key.

"Do I have to do it TONIGHT? Sarah asked desperately. "I have to write the apology letters for the team."

Abby and Tim looked at each other. "No, I think tomorrow night will be soon enough to start. Now why don't you go and have a shower while we start dinner. Then you can come out and set the table."

When Sarah had left Abby crawled up into Tim's lap and snuggled in. "Did I do ok this time?" she asked.

"You did just fine." Tim said drawing her into a deep kiss.

"We might even make pretty good parents one day." Abby said.

"Drawing her into another lingering kiss Tim said. "We are definitely going to make great parents someday." Hopefully someday soon Tim thought.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thankyou so much for taking the time to read and review.

Chapter XII

After dinner had been eaten and cleaned up Tim and Abby were sitting on the sofa watching television. Actually Tim was sitting and Abby was lying with her legs in Tim's lap as she usually did when her bottom was sore. The cushion under her lower back lifted her higher and took the pressure off were no complaints from Tim as he drew delicate patterns up and down her legs with the tips of his fingers. He could never get enough of sitting like this with Abby.

"I think I might just go and check on Sarah, see how her apology letters are going." Abby said suddenly.

" Leave her be Abs. She needs to do it herself." Tim explained patiently.

"I know. I'm not gonna do it for her. I'll just take her some hot chocolate......."

"Maybe a soft pillow, read what she's done so far, offer a few helpful hints." Tim interrupted smiling.

"Was not!"

"OH yes you were. I know you Abby . I love you to bits but YOU" he said tapping her gently on the tummy, "are a soft touch. I think that one of the reasons Gibbs gave her that punishment in the first place was so she would have to sit on her sore bottom for a while. It will help her to think about how sorry she really is."

"It's just that Gibbs was really pissed and he said if she didn't do it right he was gonna spank her again on top of the other one she's gonna get tomorrow anyway. Even though I told him I thought it was too much and he said it wasn't and he called her spoiled brat......."

"Hey, slow down." Lucky Tim was fluent in Abby speak. "I've spoken to Gibbs and I know what her punishments are and I think they're fair. If he said she was a spoiled brat that might just be because that's exactly how she's been acting. And, he didn't say that he would spank her again if she didn't do it right, he said he would spank her again if she didn't do it and hand it out without an attitude."

"That's what I just said."

"NO Abs it's not. Similar words different connotation completely." Tim said with a grin.

"HMmmm!" Abby grumbled crossing her arms. "When did you talk to Gibbs anyway?"

"Before. When you were in the bedroom with Sarah. Obviously, you thought I didn't know you were in there. Anyway, Gibbs told me that he swatted you for yelling at him. He also said that he'd warned YOU about your attitude."

"WHAT A SNITCH!" Abby said shocked

"I asked him what was going on Abs....... Now! Who's for some icecream." Tim asked trying to resurrect some of their peaceful night by changing the subject.

"Good idea Tim! Abby said brightly as she jumped off the sofa, "I'm sure Sarah would like to have a break."

Tim's face was incredulous. "I'm sure she WOULD Abby but she's not going to get one."

"WOW!" Abby said with her hands on her hips. "You are being REALLY BOSSY tonight........ It's kinda hot actually. How about..." she said kissing his neck and undoing his shirt buttons "we take our ice cream to the bedroom........ and you can.............................................show me..............how bossy you can really be."

Tim put the ice cream back in the freezer......... "We'll have our ice cream later.............................much later." He said kissing her neck and trailing his fingers down the cross on her back. God how he loved her art work. His hands kept moving until they rested on her ass. He couldn't resist a squeeze which made her yelp. Abby grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him deeply, taking his hand she pulled him into the bedroom and he kicked the door shut. For a while they would be just them again.

A couple of hours later Tim and Abby were in bed eating the much delayed ice cream when Abby thought she might just have one more try. "Would it really hurt if I just had a little peak to see what she's written? I know you think I'm worrying over nothing but what if she's written the notes in a smartass sort of way. Of course I know she probably wouldn't ,after the spankings that Gibbs gave her today I mean but what if she gets mad cause she's been sitting in there so long and she just can't help herself and then the whole thing will start again tomorrow.........."

"Abby stop. Would it hurt? Yes it would because if Gibbs sees one thing on those pages that look like you've written them or 'helped' her, Sarah won't be the only one he spanks tomorrow and that's after I get through with you tonight. Any way, if she's messed it up, Gibbs will take care of it and she'll only have herself to blame." He said getting up and taking her bowl with his own to put in the dishwasher.

When Tim came back to bed Abby was nearly asleep facing away from his side of the bed. He climbed in behind her and pulled her back against him. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her spider tattoo. "Thankyou for caring about my sister so much Abs." he whispered into her ear.

"Timmy she's part of you of course I love her. I love everything about you."

"I love everything about you too Abs." he said as they both drifted off to sleep.

"Hey sleepy head!" Abby said the next morning shaking Sarah awake.

"I'm too tired." She moaned. "I didn't get to sleep until really late."

"I know sweetie but you better get up. We gotta get to work. You really don't wanna upset Gibbs today." Abby gave her a gentle pat and kissed her head.

"You will be good today Sarah won't you?"

"I'll be an angel. I promise."

"Good girl. Come on! Up!" she said patting her not so gently

"Hey! Abby! That hurt. I'm still sore you know."

"Not as sore as your gonna be if you don't hit the shower." A gruff voice came from the doorway. "And Sarah, lose the attitude." Tim said beckoning for Abby to come out.

When they arrived at the NCIS building Abby went straight to her lab while Tim and Sarah got off at the bullpen. They said hi to everyone and Tim sat at his desk while Sarah went to hand out the notes that she had done the night before. Everything went smoothly. Even Gibbs was impressed with Sarah's new attitude. Well if you call impressed that she didn't seem to be in anymore trouble and he didn't tell her to do it again. Maybe if she was really good she'd get a reprieve.

Hours and hours and hours passed with Sarah doing nothing but school work. Every time she thought she might be able to get up there was Tim. If she went to the bathroom, he just happened to be lurking somewhere nearby. Sarah felt as though she couldn't breath. Surely there must be some crime somewhere that needed solving. Then it happened. Saved by the bell or Gibbs cell phone that is. The words she'd been waiting to hear all day. "Grab your gear!"

Just before they left Gibbs and Tim came over to her desk. "Do your school work until lunch and then you can eat with Abby. Ok?"

"Yep." She Gibbs chimed in with "On my desk I've left a note with what you have to do this afternoon. Oh and Sarah, we'll have that discussion again before you go home." And then they were gone.

Well that sucks! Sarah thought. I've been looking forward to being alone all day and he just had to ruin it. How could she relax now with one of Gibbs spankings hanging over her head? Still what could she do about it? Nothing that she could think of the moment. Sarah got on with her schoolwork and at one o'clock Jimmy from autopsy popped up to the bullpen with some papers and a message from Abby that she was ready for lunch. She and Jimmy caught the elevator back down together. He stayed in to go back to autopsy while Sarah thanked him and got out at Abby's floor.

"Hey Abs!" Sarah said sadly.

"Hey Hun! What's wrong?" Abby asked concerned that something else had gone wrong.

"Nothing. I'm just bored." She said.

"Geez, I would have thought after the day AND NIGHT you had yesterday, being bored would have been an improvement."

"I guess. What do you think that my friends think?"

"About yesterday?"

"Yeh, like do you think everyone's talking about me, saying bad stuff?'

"Look. You were all doing the wrong thing. If they're really your friends, they'll just think that you were the one that got caught. You smart mouthed Gibbs. Not smart by the way. Really really not smart......."

"I get that Abs, I can still feel it."

"Yeh well, if they're really your friends they'll think that you gambled and you lost. They'll be glad it wasn't them. If they think badly of you or talk badly about you, they're not your friends. Never were."

"How will I know? I could just have a quick look on facebook........."

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait until your grounding's up to get the answer to that one. Now come on eat. I'm sure Gibbs has left a ton of stuff for you to do upstairs."

Sarah threw her arms around Abby's neck "Thanks Abs.I feel a bit better."

Back in the bull pen Sarah went to sit behind Gibbs desk to see what he'd left for her to do. She picked up the hand written note. She put on Gibbs glasses for effect but couldn't see anything so she took them off again.

Sarah,

Filing you didn't finish yesterday. Finish.

Photocopy the letters that are on my desk X 10

Place one copy on every desk on this floor.

If you finish all that before we're back, do more schoolwork.

Sarah sat there staring into space for a minute and then started on the filing. She hated filing. There was never a more boring job in the whole world than filing. She slammed the cabinet shut and thought. I'll do the photo copying first. She grabbed up the pile of letters and went to photocopy them. Unfortunately that only took about fifteen minutes.

She tried really hard to do the filing but she just couldn't concentrate. If only she knew that no one was talking about her and she wasn't gonna be a laughing stock when she went back to school next week, she'd probably feel better. There was nothing she could do to fight it. It was like the computer was dragging her across the room like a magnet. It wouldn't be like she was really gonna talk to her friends or go out and meet them or anything. She could be really quick. The thing was who's computer should she use. Definitely not Tim's. Gibbs, Well he's the most computer illiterate but it's still a big risk. Ziva? She liked Ziva but let's face it, she was scary really scary. Tony it is then.

She sat down at Tony's computer and quickly logged on to Facebook. Scrolling down her wall she quickly checked the messages. Nothing. She was starting to feel better. This must be good. Maybe I could just check my private messages. Just as she was going to click the private message icon she felt her world move literally as her chair was spun forcefully around and she came face to face with a pissed off Goth with her hands on her hips, thunder on her face and lightening in her eyes. The shock seemed to have left her momentarily speechless.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Abby roared.

"Ummm........." Sarah stammered.

"It was a rhetorical question Sarah. I know exactly what you were doing. Well I know you were on FACEBOOK, which didn't I say had to wait 'til you weren't grounded anymore? Am I that much of a pushover that you don't think you have to listen to me at all?"

"Are you gonna tell Tim?"  
"Are you kidding? You're kidding me right. You're seriously asking me if I'm gonna tell Tim. Like after the last time I'm gonna keep something from him. Where's the list that you said Gibbs left you. Sarah handed it over. "What have you done so far?"

"The photocopying and I put the copies out on the desks."

Abby shook her head. Now her pigtails were really swinging. "Do the filing and quickly AND RIGHT."

When Sarah got to work on the filing she sat down in Tony's desk and started punching keys. Clearing the history and setting it back to where Tony had it. She looked over at Sarah and said "Don't you dare stop 'til you've finished and then do whatever else is on the list. In retrospect, she probably should have left the computer alone but she needed time to think.

"But are you gonna tell him Abs?"

"We've been through this already Sarah now get on with your work." Abby said in a tone that brooked no argument. She stomped over to the elevator and punched the button. As she disappeared inside and the doors closed Sarah wiped away tears with the back of her hand and carried on filing.

Inside the elevator Abby covered her face with her hands.

TBC

.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts I really appreciate you taking the time :)

Chapter XIII

Abby stomped back into her lab and turned her music up until it was blaring. She paced up and down wringing her hands and muttering under her breath. What was wrong with her? "It was only a stupid Facebook page wasn't it?" That wasn't it was it? The kid had blatantly ignored her. That's what had gotten to her. She did say no didn't she? going over the conversation in her mind ...........

"_..............How will I know? I could just have a quick look on facebook........."_

"_I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait until your grounding's up to get the answer to that one. Now come on eat. I'm sure Gibbs has left a ton of stuff for you to do upstairs." _

Was I too vague? Maybe she didn't understand what I was saying. No. Sarah was smart. She understood. The look on her face when I caught her told me that. Abby really didn't know what to do. Then it hit her. What would she normally do if she had a problem? She'd talk to her best friend. The one person who would always help her. Taking a big breath she picked up the phone.

"Mcgee."

"Hey Timmy." Abby said quietly feeling like the biggest rat, snitch, bitch ever. Suddenly her words deserted her and the tears came again.

"What's wrong?.........Abs?............Abby? Are you alright. You don't sound alright.......... Are you crying? Hang up. I'm nearly there." Tim hung up his cell as the elevator dinged and opened at Abby's floor. Rushing towards the loud music he caught her as she threw herself into his arms.

"Abs what's happened?"...... Abby kept crying. "Was it Sarah?".....Abby nodded. "Was it bad?" ......Abby shrugged. "Honey you're gonna have to talk to me, I'm just about out of ideas. What did she do? Was she rude to you? Oh god she's still upstairs isn't she? She didn't run off again."

Meanwhile, upstairs in the bullpen a very guilty Sarah was just finishing up the filing when the others got back. What was wrong with her? Why did she risk getting herself into trouble again over such a stupid thing? Now Abby was upset, actually Abby was pissed. Man, she was scary when she was angry. It might be a good idea not to bring out that side of her too often. I wonder if she's still angry or if she's told Tim or worse still Gibbs. She was gonna get in trouble again she could feel it. Probably from Tim AND Gibbs. Sarah was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Tony come up behind her.

"Hey Sar-ah! Been staying out of trouble?" he asked cheerfully.

"Leave me alone Ton-y!" she said.

"Remember what Gibbs told you about being disrespectful." He teased good naturedly wiggling a finger at her. "You don't wanna get yourself in even more trouble. Still got another spanking coming today don't ya?"

Tony felt like a total heel when Sarah promptly burst into tears. "Hey, hey!" he said pulling her into a hug. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just joking. What's wrong? Are you upset because you do have another spanking coming or because I teased you about it?"

Sarah shrugged and went on crying.

"You'll feel better if you tell someone. Do you want me to get Ziva?" She shook her head. Ok, process of elimination he thought. "Tim. Do you wanna see your brother?" Shaking her head and crying even more. Gibbs?" he said knowing this really was a long shot. Another shake of her head. "Ok. Last but definitely not least our beloved Abs. Do you want to talk to Abby?" This time head shaking, more crying and she actually said something. Rather forcefully.

"NO!!!"

"Getting somewhere now. You don't wanna see Tim, Gibbs or Ziva. You definitely don't want to speak to Abby. Nothing happened before we left. We've all been out since this morning. So whatever your upset about, happened while we were gone and it had to do with Abby." God I'm good, Tony thought. "SPILL! Your gonna have to talk to ME. I'm the only one left. So you can talk to me or you'll have to talk to Gibbs and he doesn't take no for an answer. What happened? You and Abby have a fight?"

"Not exactly."

Ok. Tony thought. Two words. Better than nothing. "Are you mad at Abby?"

"She's pissed at ME."

"Why?" Tony asked curiously. "It takes a lot to make Abby mad. I think you better start from the beginning and tell me the whole story." So she did.

When she finished she said "What do you think I should do?"

"What do YOU think you should do?" Tony asked her back.

Sarah gave out a deep sigh. "I guess it would be better in the end if I just tell myself."

"Good answer!" Tony and Gibbs said at the same time. Tony looked over at Gibbs and back at Sarah again. Sorry kid. He thought.

"SHIT!" Sarah said. How did he do that. The whole creeping up on people thing. It's like he's invisible one minute and poof the next minute he just appears out of nowhere.

"With me!" Gibbs said marching off to the conference room.

Down in the lab, Abby took some deep breaths as Tim rubbed her back and waited patiently for her to pull herself together enough to talk. ........"Ok." Abby started. We were down here having lunch and it was really good Tim, she was talking to me and we were being nice and she called me Abs again. She hasn't called me Abs for a while and she said thanks when I answered some of her questions. She was worried that her friends were all talking about her and she wanted to go on facebook and I said after her grounding was over. She didn't argue or anything. She actually smiled. Not the mean sarcastic smile that she has Timmy, or the 'god your old' smile but the smile she used to have when we were kind of more like friends. You know before your Mom and Dad left. She even said she felt better."

She took another deep breath but Tim didn't interrupt. He thought it would be better to let her get out whatever had twisted her into knots.

"So she went back upstairs and I went back to work. Jimmy came and asked if I wanted anything and he brought back two caf-pows one for me and one for Sarah. He was gonna take it up but I said I would because I wanted to say hello and see how she was doing. I thought she might be lonely up there with you all gone. When I got out of the elevator I saw her sitting at Tony's desk. She didn't see me. When I got up behind her. she was looking on her Facebook wall." With that she again burst into tears. "I was ........so.... ang....ry ....That ..I ....spun her ...chair around." Getting herself back together again. "Tim I was so angry that I could have smacked her myself. I nearly did."

"Ohhh Abs." Tim said trying to sooth her. "I'm so sorry she's hurt your feelings again." I'm going to kill her this time Tim thought but at the moment I need to take care of Abs. Sarah has had everyone's attention for too long. She can just stew for a while. Abby doesn't deserve this.

"Tell me what you did after that." Tim asked her gently.

"Well I checked what Gibbs had told her to do and she hadn't finished so I told her to get back to work. Then.............." she looked a bit sheepish as she remembered wiping the history on Tony's computer. "Then I sat at Tony's desk and wiped the history on his computer."she said in one breath.

"Ohhhh you did, did you? And why would you bother to do that Abby?"

"I honestly don't know Timmy. I wasn't doing it to save Sarah. I just did it. Dumb I know."she said

"I'm really proud of you Abs." He said kissing her tenderly.

"What are you most upset about do ya think?" Tim asked gently.

Abby thought for a moment before she answered. "I was angry, really angry Timmy that she had ignored me and done something that I had said not to just an hour before. I know looking on Facebook isn't the crime of the century but disobeying me was just wrong. I had a hard time controlling my temper. To think that I lost control like that. I spun her chair around and I shouted at her and she was scared. She kept asking if I was gonna tell you."

"Abby, she wasn't scared OF YOU. If anything she was scared of ME or GIBBS. Probably more of what SHE"D done, and the fact that she'd gotten caught. She was worrying about saving her own skin. Literally. You can't blame yourself for getting angry and I think you did a pretty good job of controlling your temper. You wanted to smack her but you didn't. After controlling the situation the best you could you came back down here to give yourself some space. then you rang me."

"What do you think you want from her?"

"I want her to love me like she used to. She was just starting to again and now I've lost my temper with her and I've snitched on her and she's gonna hate me. But she ignored me Timmy and it hurts that she just doesn't take me seriously. I want her to respect me but she thinks I'm a big joke!"

"She said that?" Tim said starting to really get mad.

"No. She didn't SAY it, but she must THINK it, or why doesn't she think what I say counts?" Abby asked genuinely confused. "I would love to know what she's thinking. What's in her head."

"I don't know what she was thinking but I know she doesn't hate you. She probably wasn't thinking much at all. The problem is Abs, that as much as you want to be her friend. You can't at the moment. That's not our role. When we agreed to do this we knew it came with certain responsibilities. Granted we didn't know she was going to push us THIS far but it is what it is." He said kissing the top of her head." Where dealing with it the best way that we can. Day by day.

"I guess I'm just not used to having to be the bad guy." She said

"You'll get better at it. I have a feeling you just might get plenty of practice." He said chuckling.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped into the lab. "You ok Abs?"

"Yeh. Getting there." She said getting out some wipes to clean the mascara off that had run down her face.

"Sarah told me what happened."

"She did?" Abby and Tim said together surprised.

"Well, she told Tony and I overheard. But she WAS GOING to tell me, which is something." Gibbs said.

"So, is she in more trouble?" Abby asked.

"I've already spanked her just now for breaking one of my rules. She still has the other one to go before she goes home. But as for disobeying you Abs, I think that punishment is up to you."

"You mean Tim and me?" Abby said.

"No I think he means just you Abs." Tim said "I think he's right. While I will always be there to protect you, I think Sarah needs to see just how strong you CAN be."

"I'll think about it." she said.

" Right now, we have a case. Get on it! Back to work McGee. You too!" Gibbs said to Abby kissing her on the cheek and walking out.

Later that afternoon Gibbs once again took Sarah into the conference room. "Why are we here?" he said getting straight to the point.

"Because I broke your rules yesterday and you're gonna spank me." Sarah said.

"Have you broken any more of my rules since I spanked you a couple of hours ago?"

"No."

"Good."Gibbs said taking a seat. "Over here, come on. She stood next to him and he pulled her gently over his knee. Securing her in place he landed a hard swat to her bottom. Following that with spank after stinging spank. Sarah involuntarily put her hand back to protect her backside from the punishing blows but Gibbs caught it and held it in place behind her back, finishing her spanking with one hand. As always after a spanking he pulled her into a hug and held her while she pulled herself together.

Interestingly enough Sarah did not beg to see Abby or Tim this time. Her gut told her that the incident with Abby was far from over and she was sure Tim was gonna have something to say about it. To be honest, she didn't really know where she stood with Abby. Although Abby had been furious, she was usually quick to forgive. Wasn't she? Still she had never been as angry at Sarah as she was today. It was making her feel very odd inside. She really hadn't meant to upset Abby she didn't like it when they were fighting.

As she walked back into the bullpen Sarah found Abby and Tim waiting for her. Her tummy dropped. She looked from one face to another and then the floor.

"Tim I...."she started to say but Tim stopped her.  
"When we get home." he said

"Abby I........"She said trying another tack.

"You were TOLD, when we get home." Abby said icily. All three disappeared into the elevator and the doors closed.

"Did you just feel an icy breeze blow through here?" Tony said. Ziva looked at Tony and nodded . "Wouldn't wanna be in her shoes." Tony said cringing. "Especially after Gibbs has been tearin up her ass for two days. Ouch!" he didn't notice Gibbs coming into the bullpen silently behind him.

"I wouldn't wannna be in your shoes either Dinozzo if you don't GET BACK TO WORK!!!" he yelled smacking him on the back of the head. "Ouch!" he said a second time.

It was not just a quiet trip home this time, it was SILENT. Completely silent. Tim could tell that Abby was deep in thought so he left her alone to mull things over, squeezing her hand every now and then to show his support. Sarah was not game to say anything else at the moment so she just sat staring out the window.

When they entered the apartment Tim spoke first. "Go to your room please Sarah. One of us will be in there soon." Sarah stood there looking from one to the other. What did THAT mean? Surely Abby wasn't gonna spank her. She wouldn't .Would she? "Now Sarah!" Tim said breaking into her thoughts. She went.

After they heard Sarah's door close Tim turned to Abby. "Ok, what do you want to do?"

"I'll do it." she said sadly.

Before she was ready to knock on Sarah's door, Abby felt the need to gear her self up. She paced up and down the hallway wringing her hands and muttering questions and answering herself as she always does when she's worried or thinking.

Tim had to smile. He would love to be a fly on the wall for this discussion.

Glaring at Tim and punching him in the arm she took a cleansing breath and knocked on the door.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Sadly for me and hopefully some of you this story has come to an end. It ended up much longer than I'd planned but there you ending I thought just wrote itself so I decided to leave it there. I hope you enjoyed it.I had a lot of fun writing it. Don't know what I'm going to write next but if you have any ideas feel free to put your ideas in the review or PM me. I'd love to hear from you. Thanks again for all the PM's reviews and Alerts. They make me smile :)

Chapter XIV

At Sarah's quiet command to enter, Abby stopped, pulled the elastics out of her hair and threw them to Tim. She shook her pigtails loose, opened the door and stepped inside. Sarah was fiddling around with something on her dresser and didn't look up. She was still feeling guilty about this morning and extremely nervous at this new turn of events which was making it hard for her to face Abby.

Abby was feeling nervous too but she new better than to let that show. Pushing down the feelings of her inadequacy for this new role as parent, she spoke. "SIT."she said pointing to the bed.

Sarah sat on the bed in the spot that Abby was indicating.

"First Sarah, I need to know.....was I clear enough? Did you know what I meant when I said you had to wait until your grounding was over before you went on Facebook?"

Sarah nodded.

"Answer me properly please."

"Yeh, I knew but I kinda thought if I was quick ya know it wouldn't really count." Sarah said.

"And what do you think now?"

"That I'm really sorry that I made you angry."

"Why do you think I was angry?"

"Because I went on Facebook."

"That's part of it Sarah. Why do you think I was SO angry?" Abby said more insistent.

Sarah was feeling backed into a corner and she didn't like it. "How should I know? I'm not inside your head. Why do adults have to make such a federal case over every little thing?! IT WAS JUST FACEBOOK AB-BY!"

Tim did a sideways step closer to the door. He cocked his ear as close as he could get it, trying to hear exactly what was going on. All he could hear was general talking at first and then Sarah's SHOUTING. Shit........ Don't take any crap from her Abs. Let her know who's in charge. He knew he should go and start dinner or something and let Abs get on with it but he just couldn't bring himself to move away. Tim felt like he was the only member of a silent cheer squad on the edge of a very important game. Go team Abby! He thought.

Abby held her breath. At least she thinks I'm an adult. "PARDON ME MISS? DID YOU JUST SHOUT AT ME?" Abby shouted back hands on hips, eyes narrowed as she shrunk Sarah with her glare.

"Um... I ......didn't know what you wanted me to say."

"Don't give me that crap Sarah. I've had enough. I'll save you the trouble of answering; I'll answer the question for you. I was really angry because you disobeyed me. You don't take me seriously which you just proved AGAIN with that little demonstration. It stops NOW. Get me your hair brush."

Tim moved away from the door with a look of undisguised pride plastered on his face. Yep she would be fine. He should have known. There was no problem that his Abs couldn't work her way through. He looked down at the elastics in his hand and smiled. Slipping them onto his wrist he went to start dinner.

Abby sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Sarah slowly made her way over to the dresser and back again, hair brush in hand. Taking the brush Abby pulled her firmly over her knee and brought the brush down with a hard smack. You will not ignore me.......smack........you will not disrespect me...........smack.........and you will....smack..... NOT.......smack....... shout at me smack smack smack ..........do you understand me?"...........smack, smack. Abby put the brush down and rubbed Sarah's back.

When she sat up she said "I'm sorry Abby are you still mad at me?"

"No but Sarah that was only a few smacks, that wasn't a real spanking. It was a taste, if you will, for what you'll get in the future if you so choose. You know that don't you?"

Sarah nodded.

"We're not finished yet. I was just trying to make a point. Most of the time I won't spank as punishment but I want you to know that I can and I will if I have to. So don't push me! Now for the rest of your punishment.....go and get me your IPOD and your hair straightener please."

A look of absolute horror swept across Sarah's face briefly but she wisely said nothing. Retrieving the items and passing them to Abby she looked down at the carpet.

"One week." Abby said lifting Sarah chin so she could look at her face. "Your forgiven now Hun"she said and pulled her into big hug. As she was about to step through the doorway Sarah called her.

"Abs?"

"Yeh Hun?"

"I do love you."

"I love you too." Abby smiled. Everything was right with her world again.

Bouncing into the kitchen Abby threw her self at Tim. "Hey! How'd it go?" he said searching her face for clues.

"Good I think." Abby said checking that Sarah hadn't come out of her room. "I hope I wasn't too hard on her." she said popping the hair straightener and IPOD onto the kitchen bench.

" You took these?" Tim asked, picking them up and putting them up in the cupboard. Abby nodded."So you decided not to spank her then."

"Well actually I gave her a few smacks with the hairbrush, as well, but that was just to kind of show her that I wasn't scared to do it if I had to. It wasn't very hard. She won't be feeling it for long. I hope I got through to her........What're we eating Timmy. I'm starving."

Tim chuckled. It never ceased to amaze him how Abby successfully bounced from one thing to the next without skipping a beat. "Chinese. I was gonna cook but there wasn't much in the fridge. We really have to go to the supermarket." Pulling her into a hug and kissing her deeply he said "I'm glad you're feeling better. Have I told you today how very proud I am of you?"

"Actually you have but I don't mind hearing it again." She said smiling. She was proud of herself too. And happy. She felt really happy and Mom 's what she felt like. A Mom. "You know Tim, your right. We DO need to go to the supermarket. We should have the ingredients to make meatloaf and mashed potatoes and green vegetables and.........pi."

Tim burst out laughing. Abby punched him in the arm. "What? It's not funny! I can cook! "

"I know! You're an excellent cook!" Tim said swallowing the peals of laughter that were trying to make there way out of his mouth. Meatloaf Abby? You've never made meatloaf. That's very June Cleaver isn't it?"

"Well MAY-BE TIM-MY, I'm just in a June Cleaver type of mood." Abby said indignantly getting out cloth napkins to replace Tim's paper ones. Kicking himself for offended her Tim came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Hey Abs?"

"What!"

"I'm can be anybody you want as long as you're with me. If you wanna be June Cleaver, I'll be Ward. I'll buy you a set of pearls and I'll even take up golf. Anything you want." He said kissing her spider web tenderly. "But tonight we'll just have to have Chinese food 'cause it's on it's way."

"Well I guess it'll have to do for now." She said looking around for a centrepiece for the table. As the door bell rang signalling the arrival of the food Abby plonked a rather bedraggled pot plant into the middle of the table and went to fetch Sarah for dinner.

When Tim went to put the food on the table he noticed Sarah sitting there but not Abby. "Where's Abs?" he asked setting out the food. Sarah shrugged.

"What's with the dead plant and the fancy napkins?" Sarah asked.

"Don't ask! And while we're at it don't upset Abby over anything. Your damn lucky all you got was a couple of smacks. I woudn't have blamed her if she'd blistered your ass.........."

Just then Tim stopped talking at the sight of Abby walking into the room. No, walking doesn't really describe it. It was more swishing he thought. Her short checked skirt had been replaced by a much longer flowing skirt that came just below her knees. In place of the little black top with the sculls was a twin set. The thing that really got his attention was that her spider web was gone, covered with some kind of heavy make up and her studded collar had now become pearls."

With all his might he jammed his mouth shut to stop the wrong comment or giggle or anything at all from escaping from his mouth because at this point he didn't trust himself to handle this the right way. Tim flashed a quick warning look at Sarah who bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Abby sat at the table and looked at Tim. "Would you like to say the blessing Tim?" she asked.

Sarah looked at Tim her eyes twinkling but her mouth still. She had bitten it so hard she probably wasn't going to be able to eat anything by the time they got to the actual meal.

"Ahh.........um .........sure Abs." They waited.

"Tim?" Abby said.

"Sorry Abs.... just thinking of one .........it's been a while. Ok. For this food which has been um bought by us but I'm sure cooked lovingly by whoever made it and for the boy who delivered it so carefully, we are truly grateful. Amen." Tim did not dare to look up, he was seriously having trouble keeping himself together. When he heard Abby's and Sarah's Amens, he started shovelling food onto his plate and into his mouth. Partly because he was starving but mostly for the distraction.

The food seemed to be doing its trick and Tim's mirth was under control he thought. Until Abby decided that making polite conversation was what June and her family did at the dinner table.

"How was your day at the office?" she asked Tim politely.

"Ah ...Fine." Tim said nodding while he desperately racked his brain for something to say. I mean what pleasant dinner conversation can you MAKE about dead marines. The time he had spent in the office was mostly spent doing reports or helping her sort out this crap with Sarah. Still he could see this was important to her and she was waiting so he thought he better come up with something. "Got my report done on time and handed in to Gibbs." He said finishing with a smile of achievement. She looked to Sarah next. Thank God! Tim thought. Maybe.

"And what about your day Sarah?" Abby said pleasantly.

"Weelllll, my day could have been better. Let's see. First I got spanked by Gibbs. Then I got spanked by Gibbs again. Then I came home and got spanked by you and had my hair straightener and my IPOD taken. All in all, not the greatest day but if Bobby asks me to the sock hop, I think I may just survive. Thanks for asking." She said not able to control her laughter any longer. Trying to control herself she took a sip of water from her glass, only to have it come spurting out of her mouth when she lost the battle to stay sober.

This was too much for Tim. He tried to think of something to say, anything that could help, even an admonishment for Sarah but nothing would come except the laughter that was threatening to bubble up and out like a volcano. As he tried to get himself under control his face went red and he desperately looked at Abby's face to check her reaction. He should have known. Relief flooded through him as he finally gave in to the fits of laughter, joining Abby and Sarah who were both hysterical.

When they'd all finally recovered and gone back to their dinner, Abby asked. "You didn't really think I could stay like June Cleaver did you?"

"No." both Tim and Sarah said at once.

"Are you disappointed?"

"NO!" Tim and Sarah said at the same time.

"Abby we love you just the way you are. We don't need meatloaf , cloth napkins or table centrepieces. All we need is you." Tim said smiling.

"Yeh, not everyone gets to have a Mom who's a crazy smart rock chic scientist who has body art and drives a hearse. You're cool Abby." Sarah said. Abby's eyes filled with tears.

"You think of me as your Mom?"

"Yeh I guess I kinda do." Sarah said mulling it over. This was a revelation to her too.

The End


End file.
